Who's Watching After Eleven
by Dawn Tracy
Summary: Someone is stalking the Rangemen and using Stephanie as a messenger. Takes place after EOT.
1. Chapter 1

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT,

CHAPTER ONE 

I walked through the parking lot, loaded down with shopping bags. My first trip to the mall since the ordeal with Constantine Spiro, I had to make it worthwhile. I thought I showed great restraint by limiting my purchases to only what I could carry.

"I still think you should have bought those red boots." Mary Lou offered, walking behind me, carrying only one bag. A good friend of mine for as long as I could remember, she never failed to give her opinion. It didn't matter if I asked for it or not.

"I'm only in the market for black clothes this trip." My now permanent status at Rangeman meant I needed to expand my wardrobe of black clothes.

"You're going to have to explain to me why you only wear black at this new job. You can tell me on the way home. Is that one yours?" She pointed at the black Explorer several empty parking spaces ahead of us.

"Yeah." More accurately it was an Explorer assigned to me. But after driving it for a month I considered it mine. I fumbled in my pocketbook for my keys. I was still looking for them when the Explorer exploded.

The noise was incredible. Pieces of my poor vehicle flew everywhere. Some of my bags went flying and the force pushed me backwards. I landed on the ground in a pile of clothes, underwear, shower gel and Mary Lou.

"What the hell?" Mary Lou screamed from underneath me. I rolled off her and rubbed shower gel off my face.

"I think I better find my pocketbook." I extracted my hand from the shopping bag handles and rummaged through the mess to find it. Hands still shaking I pulled out my phone. I could already hear sirens in the distance. No need to call the police. I called Ranger.

"Yo." He answered.

"Hi. It's Stephanie. Um the Explorer you gave me kind of blew up."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I need to go shopping again."

"You're at the mall?"

"Un huh. Quaker Bridge, by Macy's. You'll see all the flashing lights."

"Be there in ten."

After we dealt with the police and dropped off Mary Lou we went back to my apartment. Ranger went in first, checking for bad guys and I guess explosives. He motioned me to come in after he finished. Only I didn't always feel completely safe in his presence. Especially when there was a bed close by. He made me feel like I was going to explode when he was close, and even when he wasn't all that close.

We were playing this game but I wasn't sure what to call it. Lately I sort of did my best to avoid him, but my hormones craved his attention. Maybe it was more than my hormones. Then something like this happened and I automatically called him. I'm not good with this emotional expression stuff. Sometimes I wondered if he was suffering from the same problem or something similar. He traveled for sixteen days this past month. No I wasn't counting or anything. Okay so they weren't all in a row, so maybe I was counting. Life seems a little dull and dreary when you're accustomed to regular sex and then you don't get any for an entire month. I knew it was only a matter of time before I did the deed again. I also had a strong feeling it was going to be with Ranger. I was just waiting until I was really ready in my mind. Problem was I wondered how I would know. Would there be a sign?

"Any ideas who might try to blow up your car?" Ranger asked me. He leaned against the counter. His brown eyes looked me over. I wasn't sure if he was checking me for imperfections or sizing me up to have for a snack.

"No one comes to mind."

"You didn't see or hear anything?"

"No it was a very ordinary shopping trip until the Explorer blew up. I bought some great clothes. You would have liked them they were all black." Even the underwear, don't go there.

"Anything out of the ordinary happened recently?"

Last week Grandma Mazur took out a personal ad to meet men. "Not really. Life has been very calm since Spiro was caught."

"Things always liven up when you're around babe." He leaned over and kissed me. It was a soft, light kiss with his lips lingering on mine just too long to be completely innocent. "Do you want to come and stay at my place?"

"No, I'm not worried about staying here alone. Maybe it was an accident or something."

I did not really believe that, but I did not really want to go back to the land of temptation either. It was bad enough I worked there. I needed to figure out what it was about Ranger that made me feel both safe and panicked. Since I wasn't really thinking about it much, I figured it was going to be a while.

"An accident?" Ranger arched a brow.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I sounded really convincing. Perhaps a career in acting could be an option for me.

Ranger stepped closer to me, so close I could feel his breath and the warmth of his body. He put his hand behind my neck and kissed me again, this time with tongue. I was floating somewhere between rational thought and oblivion when I heard the door open. Ranger moved away from me and had the intruder against the wall with a gun to his throat by the time I managed to close my mouth.

"Are you going to shoot me Manoso?"

Shit it was Morelli. Ranger recognized Joe about the same time he spoke up and lowered his weapon. I stood in shock for a minute watching the two men size each other up. I didn't want to think about them fighting. They were about the same height, but Ranger had more muscle. A battle between them would be ugly. Morelli was still recovering from his broken leg and a cane leaned at his side. I didn't think Ranger would take advantage of this.

"Joe what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

Ranger moved away from Morelli, his gun already tucked out of sight. Morelli walked towards me. I took a step backwards. I didn't want to be near either of them. I felt really strange all of a sudden and very warm.

"I heard about the explosion at the mall. I wanted to see that you were all right."

"I'm fine, " I assured him. I'd be better if this apartment wasn't feeling quite so crowded and hot. It sure did seem like it was getting hotter in here. Maybe I should open a window. Or jump out one

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Ranger opened the door and our eyes met. "Call me if you need a ride."

"Thanks." I answered, feeling really lame at the awkwardness of his departure.

I stood and I felt like I could hear nothing but emotions swirling in my head. Problem was they were speaking a language I didn't understand. Or maybe I wasn't listening carefully enough. I'm not good with words. I think I do better with hand gestures.

"Give me my keys back Joe. You shouldn't just barge in here." I railed at him.

"What's the matter did I interrupt something between you two?" Morelli yelled back at me.

"My keys." I held out my hand.

Frowning, Morelli pulled his keys out of his pocket and took my keys off his ring.

"When are you going to grow up?" He slammed the keys on the counter.

"I am grown up. This is it. This is me. You were always waiting for me to become someone else. That's your problem."

We had not really talked since the huge fight we had after I went back for Constantine Spiro. I made sure he had someone to help him and I moved back to my apartment the next day. I think he asked Terry Gillman and his Grandmother just to spite me

"I might be out of touch for a while." Morelli told me after we both calmed down.

"Because of work you mean?" What are you doing?

"I'm working on an assignment for work."

"That's sudden isn't it?"

"Not really. I might be in and out of the area."

"What are you going to do with Bob?" Bob the dog used to belong to both of us, but now he belonged to mostly Morelli. I think I missed Bob more than I missed Morelli.

"Tony is going to take care of him."

"I could take Bob." I offered.

"You're not fit to take care of a dog. You can barely take care of yourself. You know, I really wish you were working a safer job. I won't always be here to look out for you."

"I am working a safe job now, I work behind a desk. Not that it is any of your business and I don't need you or anyone to take care of me." What did he mean I wasn't fit to take care of Bob? I took care of him and Bob after he broke his leg.

"Is this how you want it to be Stephanie? You don't want us to be together?"

I hated when he put it like that. It sounded so sad. I had to face up to him though. I could not keep running back to him for sex and familiarity and then continue pretending I'd someday become the perfect wife. I'd never be content to sit home.

"I think it's time we faced the truth Joe. I'm not going to be the wife you want me to be. I think we should stop hurting each other."

"This is because of Ranger isn't it?"

Was it because of Ranger? No my problem with Ranger was not really related. Ranger may have helped me see part of my problems with my relationship with Joe but it wasn't because of my feelings for him. That was another issue entirely.

"You and I have always had this problem Joe. We were lovers and friends but our lifestyles are different."

"I don't like it but I have to agree. You give me an ulcer even working behind a desk at Rangeman." He shook his head.

Morelli kissed me on the cheek and he was gone. I felt a little sad. I had already cried my tears over Morelli. I think I'm over that. The crying part at least. Now the apartment felt empty. I could call Ranger and I knew he would come back, but he would try to persuade me to stay at the offices. I could easily do that but I didn't want to. I wanted to retain my independence for the time being.

The next morning I woke up at six, which I never do on my own and couldn't fall back to sleep. Surprising considering I tossed and turned all night. I took a long shower to try to wake up. I stayed in the shower until I was warm, toasty and pruney if not awake. Coffee would be needed for that. I dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. Not very original but it worked. I added silver hoop earrings and convinced myself it was great fashion.

I started a pot of coffee and took the elevator down to get the mail I forgot last night. I walked up the stairs remembering that Morelli said I wasn't fit to take care of Bob. I could take the stairs, I was fit damn it. Of course I didn't even have a way to get to work. I'd probably just call my Dad. I felt awkward calling Ranger.

I sorted through the mail, bill, bill, junk mail. One letter addressed to me with no return address. I tore it open and photos fell out. One was of Ranger next to his truck; one was of Tank getting out of his Explorer. One was of Hal getting out of his Explorer. There was a laser printed letter folded in the envelope. This was creepy already.

_Dear Stephanie. _

_Tell Manoso eyes are everywhere._


	2. Chapter 2

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT,

CHAPTER TWO 

Now I was kind of glad I forgot to check my mail last night. This would have really freaked me out. I was no stranger to threatening letters. But usually the authors broke into my apartment to leave them, or my car. How very polite of this person to send this in the mail. They must have time on their hands. I thought of my Explorer blowing up and an icy chill went through me. Why would someone mail me this? And what did Ranger have to do with it? Maybe the Explorer wasn't connected at all. It could be a coincidence.

I called Ranger even though it wasn't even seven in the morning. I left him a message. I tried not to think about the possibility of him still being in bed. Naked. Oh I really was obsessed with sex. Even when I get a strange, possibly threatening letter I'm thinking about it. It's not even eight in the morning and I'm thinking about doing the nasty. Jeez. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Could be I have a hormonal imbalance. I think I should eat more donuts.

Ranger called back five minutes later. "You're up early. Going running?"

"Not even close. I got something interesting in the mail that you should see, and I need a ride to work. I know how early it is." Okay so I was babbling a little.

"I'll be there in twenty."

I drank a cup of coffee and ate a pop tart. Breaking off a corner for Rex, I tossed that and a couple of grapes into his bowl. He scurried out of his soup can and chose the pop tart first. My hamster knows how to eat. After I ate I went back to work on my appearance. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, swabbed on some mascara and I was thinking about lipstick versus lip-gloss when I heard Ranger opening the locks.

"Good Morning." I greeted him after making quick work of the lip-gloss. Damn he looks good in the morning. I'll bet he didn't have trouble sleeping last night. "I got this in the mail." I handed the envelope to him.

"You got this yesterday? Why didn't you call me last night?" His face remained expressionless as he opened up the contents.

"I just checked my mail this morning. Does it mean anything to you?"

Still he said nothing while he flipped through the photos and looked at the letter and the envelope.

"Nothing jumps out." He said finally.

"Do you think we should call the police?"

"No. There's nothing to report. Just pictures."

"You didn't get anything in the mail like this?"

"No."

"Do you recognize where the pictures are taken?" I asked. I'd get something out of him yet.

"It looks like they are all taken at the Morrison Center. We work the night shift there doing security watching the property. It's under construction."

"All three photos were taken at the same place?"

"Yeah."

"Can you think of anything you're involved in that someone would send you something like this?"

Ranger just gave me a look. A look that said you're kidding right?

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asked me.

Ranger drove to the office in his zone. At the offices he disappeared with the letter and photos and I went to my desk and started working. If Ranger was concerned about them he didn't mention it to me again. I went on with my work like normal. Well, almost like normal. I did keep thinking about the letter, the photos, and the Explorer exploding, and about Morelli thinking I wasn't fit to take care of Bob. But it didn't interfere with my work, at least not much. I completed all the searches in my in box by the time I was ready for lunch.

I grabbed a turkey sandwich, and a bottle of water and decided to do a little personal web surfing while I ate. I glanced over at the control room and I noticed that the men were unusually tense. Tank held his cell phone to his ear and Cal and Junior were watching both him and the monitors anxiously. I wondered if perhaps there was a break in at one of the accounts. It would be bold for a burglar to strike in the afternoon. Tank said something to the other men and rushed out of the room.

I guess I am a Burg girl at heart. I see something going on and I have to find out what it is all about. Nothing gets past me. Well almost nothing.

I walked over to the control room and boldly asked. "What's going on?"

Cal and Junior exchanged a glance that said that they had been through worse than what I could put them through.

Cal answered. "Hal found a body in his vehicle."

Omigod. "Oh no. Who is it?"

"We don't know. The police are looking into it. Ranger and Tank already met him there." That might actually be the longest string of words that Cal ever said to me. He looks like he might regret saying them.

"Where is he?" I wanted to know.

"Job site. Morrison Center."

"You mean he was working?"

"Went to pick up something."

Now all I could think about were the photos. Would the person who sent the photos put a body in Tank and Ranger's vehicles or blow them up? Was this person actually following all of us? Oh God what a thought. I would much rather be thinking about choosing between say butterscotch or peanut butter Tastykakes.

I stayed and listened to the police scanner for a while. I looked at the monitors but it was hard to make anything out I recognized. I saw police cars in a parking lot on a couple of monitors. There were offices, entrances, and alleyways. I was familiar enough with the scene of a crime to know that it would take quite a while to get everyone's statement and clear the evidence.

They assured me there was nothing I could do to help, so I returned to my desk. I found no new search requests in my box so I decided to search for the Morrison Center. The building used to be a medical center. It housed doctor's offices, x-ray labs, and clinics, that sort of thing. Located off of Clinton St, the neighborhood was like a war zone. The clients were mostly those who didn't have insurance or money. There was a fire that destroyed the fairly delicate integrity of the building and the building had to be condemned twelve years ago. The property was now in the process of being remodeled. According to several newspaper articles the contracts for various aspects of the services took over two years to come up for bidding. The work just began three months ago. There were many disputes over who landed the contracts. I printed out some articles that involved companies bad-mouthing other companies or city officials. I kept looking for other articles about the site and found a couple from a year ago about a man selling arrested at the site for selling stolen computer equipment. He was allegedly part of a crime ring that operated in the area. I found a couple of other similar articles.

Frederick Rodriguez put in two searches. I worked on those and completed them just as Ranger and Tank returned. They went to the control room and talked to Ram and Eddie who were now working.

I felt Ranger before I saw him. The skin on my back and neck felt warm and something in my stomach started to tingle. I looked up and he was standing beside my desk

"Hal is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." His dark eyes looked me over and I wondered if he knew he made my insides all tingly.

"Do you know whose body it is?"

"Kid named Cesar Hugas." Ranger answered.

"Did you know him?"

"By sight. I chased him off the property for dealing. Never knew his name." Ranger did not seemed disturbed. But not much fazed him.

"Do you think he had anything to do with the letter?"

"There has to be more to it. I can't see a kid like that taking pictures and being able to connect you to me. He was 17, spent his days on the street. Was a Slayer."

"Do you think it was gang related?"

"Could be. There was another Slayer murder about a month ago. Right before we started working there. The situation was different. Man was shot behind the building in the middle of the night. Snipers were on the roof of the building. They got past security."

"Do you think the two killings are related?" Gang members probably killed each other all the time. But did they have to leave the bodies of their victims in cars of people I knew?

"Hard to say."

"What was the name of the Slayer who was killed?"

"Kevin Gorham. They called him the Axeman."

"He was local?"

"Yeah."

Knowing Ranger he knew more than he was saying. Ranger dispensed information on a need to know basis. I often practiced my questioning skills on him. He didn't always like this. But I usually got answers out of him if I asked the right questions.

This was a disgusting thing to want to know, but I did want to know. "Did they kill Cesar Hugas before they put him in the Explorer or was he killed in the vehicle?"

"It looked like he was dead for a while, I think they killed him first. Hal was only there for thirty minutes."

I'm sure there were plenty of graphic details he wasn't sharing with me. I could be spared the rest of that story. I decided to go onto different questioning.

"So that means someone was watching Hal."

"Or the property."

"Or both." I pondered. The thought was sobering.

"Yeah." He looked at me. "Have you thought about leaving your apartment? Staying here or somewhere safer than your place."

Actually I was thinking more about Boston Crème Donuts. They were safe. After work I would buy an entire dozen. Or maybe I would buy an assortment of different types of donuts. But at least half of them would be Boston Cremes. I probably couldn't eat an entire dozen. But in the place of sex I could gorge myself trying to.

"I'm fine at my apartment. The letter was directed at you and your men. I was just intended to give you the message that's all. The person even mailed the letter. How polite is that? You know, I've never received a threatening letter in the mail. They always break into my apartment or my car. I don't think who ever it is intends me any harm. I think I'll be perfectly safe."

Ranger's expression was somewhere between amused and annoyed. The corners of his mouth twitched. "This started with your Explorer blowing up. Did you forget already?"

"We don't know that is related." I countered.

Ranger stood silent for a minute. Obviously trying to decide if arguing further with me was worth the effort. "Do you want to have dinner upstairs with me? I'll drive you to your apartment after. I'm working later tonight."

"I could go for dinner, but I was actually thinking of donuts." Maybe if I didn't look at his bedroom I would be okay. Probably I shouldn't think about his bedroom either.

"I'll take you for donuts later on the way to your apartment." He offered.

"I'll hold you to that."

We went upstairs and I disappeared into the bathroom while he called Ella and told her I would be there for dinner.

I showed Ranger the articles about the Morrison Center.

"I did a search today on the Morrison Center and found some newspaper articles about disputes over the contracts for the construction that's going on. Were you involved in any of those disputes?"

Ella brought in a tray with covered plates. "Hi Stephanie. It's nice to see you."

"Hi Ella." I always felt a little awkward around Ella. She made me feel like she was someone's mother.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Ella offered.

"No just leave everything in the kitchen." Ranger told her. His attention was on the articles but he smiled at Ella briefly. "Thank you."

I followed Ranger into the kitchen.

"We are a subcontractor at the Morrison Center. A couple of the main contractors tried to make the rules harder for subcontractors but they did not overcome the city in the end. That all happened before we started working there. A friend of mine Jude Ames owns Ames Security and they hold the contract. The city owns the Morrison Center and they are issuing the contracts."

"Why does Ames need a subcontractor?" I wanted to know.

"They don't have enough man power. The Morrison Center is a challenging site."

"What is challenging about it?"

"The building was left to ruin for the past twelve years. It is not a safe neighborhood. It has become a stomping ground for all types of dealers. The gangs did stay out of that immediate area until recently."

"I thought they were remodeling that building. It used to be a Medical building."

"It is being remodeled. Construction started four months ago."

"So you're saying it's your job to stop the dealers from doing this on the property?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Are they drug dealers?"

"Everything from drugs, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on."

"The police let this happen?"

"They catch some deals here and there. But the small stuff probably isn't worth their time in that neighborhood. "

"So how difficult has it been to work at this place?"

"In the past three months I've had six men knifed bad enough to need stitches and three shot."

Omigod. "Why don't you stop working there?"

"Jude is Tank's brother in law. He's in a bad spot trying to hold this together." No kidding there.

" Is this like some kind of macho thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You find the most dangerous place as you can in Trenton and make sure to work there."

"That's not the most dangerous place. And we're only doing this until the end of the year. Jude is going to have to come up with another option or get out of the contract. We're starting another contract in February and I want to be ready for that."

"Why did Jude take the contract?"

"Jude is a good guy. I think he did not know what he was getting into. He's a little out of touch. He's been doing corporate security for almost ten years. He's good at what he does, but he doesn't know what's going on out on the street." Ranger sipped on his water. "There was supposed to be more support from the city in terms of police, and Jude's contract was supposed to be for twice the man power. I think the city really did a bait and switch on Jude and he didn't catch it. He trusted himself to read the contract and he signed it. Now he's stuck."

"They changed the terms of the contract you mean?"

"Yeah. Ames gets the increased manpower when the Center is fully operational, but until then he works at half power. Now is when there's equipment going in and out and the building is very vulnerable. They were thinking of cost cutting when they should have been thinking about security. Jude saw the number at the end of the contract but not the first number and he signed it. He should have shown the contract to his lawyer or someone in his company."

"Is that what you do?"

"My business manager reviews all my contracts. That's what he's paid for. I have my lawyer look at certain contracts also. "

"It seems like a shame that the men are getting hurt because Jude signed a bad contract. Maybe he should just get out of it."

"It might come to that."

"It seems like the letter and the murder relate to the Morrison Center, and Rangeman is working there, but beyond that I can't see a connection can you?" I thought out loud.

"I'm working on a few ideas."

"Care to share them?"

"Tomorrow." Ranger leaned over and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER THREE 

I woke from a dead sleep to hear sounds. I realized my door had opened and shut and the locks had been put in place. I figured a killer wouldn't bother to put the locks back so it must be Ranger. I heard him walk across the floor and walk into my bedroom. Then I heard the sounds of him undressing which made me nervous and gave me a thrill at the same time. Why was he here? He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Ranger what are you doing here?" Ranger had not come to see me in the middle of the night for a long time. He never climbed into my bed before. Not like this.

"Go back to sleep babe." Sleep? He wanted to sleep? I could not believe he left his king size bed with the wonderful sheets to come sleep in my average bed. And he wanted to sleep? I was relieved from my panic and disappointed at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

No response.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

I couldn't help myself I started checking him. I started with his shoulders. His shoulders were hard and firm and felt just perfect. His arms did too. I never considered how good a man's arms felt. I knew I was getting aroused. He reached over and pulled me close to him. Tucking his arm around me he kissed the bottom of my ear.

"I'm fine. We'll talk in the morning."

Oh now that response was going to help me sleep. The warmth of his embrace was soothing and soon I wasn't thinking about anything.

The alarm on Ranger's watch went off before mine did. No surprise there.

I scooted out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I did my business and walked back out wearing my robe. Ranger was on his phone. He sat on my bed wearing nothing but black cargo pants. His hair was still messed up from sleep. I touched my own hair, thinking what a sight it must be. Oh well, he's seen me looking worse.

Ranger put the phone away and reached for me. "You got up quickly."

"Nature was calling."

He kissed me. I guess that was another kind of nature call. I could get used to mornings like this.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked him.

"With you?" He tugged on the ties to my robe.

"You could go first."

Ranger let me go first. I showered and dressed in yet another pair of black jeans. I paired it with a long sleeve button down shirt that had flared cuffs. Of course it was black. I topped it off with a leather jacket and boots. I tossed the leather jacket aside to put on later.

I was dropping grapes and a piece of donut into Rex's bowl when Ranger touched my shoulder. I turned around and we were face to face. There was an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I got a letter last night. This is why I came and stayed with you." He handed me a generic looking number ten white envelope just like the one I received.

Only this letter did not have an address on it. It just had the printed name Ricardo Carlos Manoso and under that it read Ranger. I opened it up. More photos. Already feeling creepy, I decided to read the letter first.

_Dear Mr. Manoso, _

_I know everything and I can see everything. It really is a shame about your girlfriend's vehicle. You should buy her some shoes to make up for it. I'm going to give you a clue as to what she wants_.

_Be sure to watch for deliveries_.

The first photo was of one of Ranger's Porsches and the second was of me trying on shoes at Macy's. Now I know why Ranger was here. He was protecting me.

"How did you get this letter last night?" I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"One of the kids dropped it off to the guards for me while I was working. He must have been paid. I tried to find out who paid him but I didn't get much of an answer. Yet. "

"You were at the Morrison Center?"

"Yeah. Will you move into the Rangeman offices today?" His brown eyes searched mine.

"Today? That seems so sudden." Seems like everything was making me feel panicky right now. Maybe I should eat another donut. I decided to pack a donut to take with me for later.

"Babe, I don't know what we are dealing with here. I can put a man on you but it would be better to have you staying at the offices." His voice was quiet.

Trouble was, I knew he was right. I knew that it was an expense to put a man on me. I knew he needed the men watching me to work elsewhere. But I was still a bit gun shy where Ranger was concerned. I needed to jump over a bit of a hurdle. I probably needed to hurry up and jump already. But I seemed to be stuck somewhere in between a crouch and an almost thinking about launching into a jump.

"Tomorrow. I'll come stay with you tomorrow. I'm going to my parent's for dinner tonight. Then I can come up with something to tell them. "Can I borrow a car?" I didn't want to drive the Buick.

"I'll give you another car."

"I don't know what I have that you will eat." I told Ranger honestly, giving him a cup of coffee. "I'm having donuts."

"What do you feed Rex?"

"This morning he got a piece of a donut and grapes. Feel free to look around. Most everything has sugar or preservatives though."

"I noticed."

Ranger took a glass of milk and an orange.

I could tell that Ranger didn't like my responses to his question about moving to his place. He said very little while we ate. Not that he ever says much. But he wasn't relaxed like he usually is. I thought that the situation might be stressing him out, but simple things don't usually affect Ranger like that. The only other conclusion I could come to was that he was unhappy with me. He was so different than Morelli. Morelli would be yelling at me. Demanding that I give in to his commands. Ranger just asks me reasonably and hopes for the best. I must frustrate the hell out of him.

Ranger came to my desk about an hour after we got to the office.

"I'll be out all day today. Here is a list of names I'd like you to run with. Do your searches and work on this as you have time." Ranger told me.

"This is in relation to our uh problem?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I glanced at the list. Not a very long list. No one I recognized at first.

"How did you get these names?"

Ranger just smiled at me. No answers on that front, at least not for the moment.

"Would you consider borrowing the Buick?" I asked hopefully. It had a great track record.

"No way."

"Be careful." Our eyes met and locked for a long moment.

I finished the searches in my box and then I went to work on the names on Ranger's list.

Rodney Smith owned a messenger service in center city Trenton. He had a clean record. On paper he looked like a decent businessman with a moderately thriving business.

Teddy Sanchez, also known as the Moose was arrested for illegal possession of arms with intent to sell. He was arrested in Trenton although he was suspected to have dealings all over New Jersey. He had a very good lawyer and got out of prison after four years in jail on special probation. One newspaper article connected him to the Ramos family.

Marcos Sanchez owned the Mango Tango in Trenton and at Point Pleasant. Both were a restaurant and bar popular with the college crowds. He is Teddy Sanchez's older brother. He took over a house that Teddy owned in Trenton when Teddy went to jail.

Bruce Wesetern was an armed robber. He held up gas stations all around New Jersey and was focusing on the Trenton area when he was caught and jailed. His current residence put him in a men's shelter near the Morrison Center. He was given an early release for ratting on some prison mates who were dealing on the inside.

I called Lula and we met for lunch at McDonald's.

"You know any of these guys?" I pushed the photos across the table.

"This guy. " She pointed at the photo of Rodney Smith "Why you want to know about him?"

"Just some research for Rangeman." I took a bite of my Big Mac.

"Oh. If it's the same guy he had a brother who runs an S & M club. It's real private like. Name is Luther. You got to have a membership card to get in and everything. Place is in an apartment over Gray's Gym."

"Gray's Gym? Where is that?"

"Over on Maple St. Not a good neighborhood. You looking for an S&M Club Stephanie? I could make a suggestion. Do you want to be with men, women or both?"

Lula wagged a French fry at me.

"No I don't want to go to an S & M Club." Yeesh. I'm not sure I know what they do in an S & M Club. But I have a wild imagination.

"Luther's place is for men only anyway." Lula told me. "I only know about it on account of hearin' people talk about it. I knew a man who worked there and made ten thousand dollars on a Tuesday night. 'Course the things he had to do." Lula shook her head. "You could talk to Jackie."

"Why would Jackie know?"

"She knew someone that worked for the dude."

"Where is Jackie these days?"

"Jackie is doing the righteous thing these days." Lula said. " No more being a ho. She got an apartment and a job and everything."

"What is she doing?"

"Working for an escort service."

"Oh."

"Its not like you think."

"I don't care. Does she have a phone? Can I have her phone number?"

Lula scribbled down the number for me on a napkin.

"Have you heard of the Morrison Center?" I asked. Might as well ask everything I want to know.

"Oh yeah. Bought my Jimmy Choo pumps there a few years ago. They are bitchin. It's pretty rough there now. The gangs are taking over. You want discount shoes? Better off at the outlets. No risk of getting' shot or raped. I don't think they get much ladies wear now anyway."

"It didn't used to be so bad there? What made it get worse?" I wondered.

"It was never like shoppin' at the mall. But the gangs are fighting over the place and I hear the gun runners are fighting over it too."

"Why do they care about one piece of land?"

"I don't know. Could have something to do with being an empty building next to an off ramp being located right near the park which is a good hiding place."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"It's been awhile. You want to take a ride?" Lula asked me.

I shouldn't, I really shouldn't. I don't take risks like this anymore. I don't do surveillance. I have an office job. I work behind a desk.

"Let's do it tomorrow. We'll go early in the morning. It will be safest because no one will be awake. Let's meet for breakfast." I heard myself saying.

I called Jackie on the way back to the Rangeman offices and left her a message to call me. Back at the office, I slid back into my chair and logged back onto the computer. Were S & M clubs listed in the online yellow pages? For giggles I did a quick search. I spent the afternoon doing searches and making phone calls and it went by quickly. I had a plenty of information, but I still didn't have a good feel for who was sending the letter.

It was after five and Ranger had not returned. I had not seen him since this morning. I was in this bad habit of wanting to see him before I went home each day. So I would keep working in the hopes of seeing him. Today I had a great excuse.

"Still here babe?"

"Mmm hmm. How was your day?" It sounded like such a domestic question to ask him.

"Just fine. Did you come up with anything?"

"Plenty of information, but I don't know yet who we are looking for." I put the files in a neat stack for him. I gave him a summary and told him about what Lula said and my call to Jackie. I told him I was meeting Lula in the morning to talk some more and I might be a little late to work. That was the truth sort of. We would talk on our ride.

"I think you should take a look at that messenger service. Just do a drive by."

"I can do that. Maybe I'll look at the Gym too."

I wondered what was significant about the messenger service and Rodney Smith. The other names on the list looked more dangerous. Could be he was sending me after the safest one to keep me out of trouble. That would be typical of Ranger.

"Take Tank or Hal with you." He suggested.

"Do I have to?"

"Always good to bring someone as back up babe." He was trying to reason with me.

I could see right through him for once, but it was a nice tactic. Ranger didn't try to bully me into things. I suspected he probably wanted to sometimes. Why did he understand me so well?

"Okay, I'll take one of them tomorrow. But I'm driving." I pulled my jacket on, and grabbed my pocket book, even remembering my gun.

"I'll walk you to the garage." Ranger offered.

I smiled at him I couldn't help it. This was partly why I wanted to wait for him to return every night I worked.

"You working tonight?" I asked him when we got to the garage.

"Yeah I'm going to drop in at the Morrison Center. "

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not yet." Ranger put a hand on each of my arms and gently backed me against the door of my latest Explorer. Our thighs touched and then I wasn't sure I was going to wait for him to kiss me. But he did not disappoint. He kissed me thoroughly.

"Night babe." He left me leaning against the car door. I wasn't panting really, just breathing kind of heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER FOUR 

"What's bothering you? You hardly ate a thing." My mother hovered over me. "This is because of Joseph isn't it? You miss him and you're sorry you broke up with him."

"Mom I'm not sorry Joe and I broke up. I ate an entire plate full of lasagna, I just don't want anymore."

"It's because she's not getting sex all the time like she used to." Grandma Mazur piped up.

My father looked up from his plate and shook his head and continued his feeding ritual.

"Please." My mother said, clearly horrified to think of her daughter involved in sexual activity.

"Sex really makes you work up an appetite." Grandma Mazur explained. "Why aren't you taking up with that hot man you work for Ranger? He would have you back to your normal self in no time. A woman has to satisfy her urges." She gave me a wink.

My father made a choking sound.

"Have you ever heard of the Morrison Center?" I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Are you chasing after criminals again Stephanie?" My mother wanted to know.

"I'm just searching for information." I assured her.

"That's in the hood." Grandma Mazur said. "Gumbazzi construction thought they were going to get the contract to do the remodeling job but they didn't get it. Rumor has it the company that got it Bruzniak Contractors bribed the city officials."

."How do you know this?"

Clarabelle Gumbazzi is George's mother and she is always at the beauty salon when I am. She is two years older than me. I have better legs though, and I know how to dress. She dresses like an old hag."

"Does this have anything to do with your car getting blown up?" Grandma Mazur wanted to know. "It's not as exciting as when you were kidnapped but I want to make sure I have all the details."

"Uh, not exactly. But I'm going to be moving out of my apartment and staying at the Rangeman offices until they find out who put the explosive device in my car." I spoke quickly, hoping to get though this quickly.

"Why don't you stay with Joe?" My mother asked.

I blew out a sigh. "Mom. I told you, Joe and I broke up. I don't want to stay with Joe."

"You're going to be living with Ranger aren't you?" Grandma Mazur wanted to know. "I think that is a good idea. Maybe you can get some action."

"You can still reach me on my cell phone." I informed my mother.

I knew Ranger had someone trailing me. I spotted them when I got out of work and drove to my parents' for dinner He was driving an identical Explorer to the one I drove. I wonder if I was the only employee on my second vehicle in less than two months.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw that it was Tank now. Guess he had night shift. I was friendly with all the guys. But Tank and Hal were my best sources for information. Tank was more closed mouthed than Hal, but he would occasionally crack after a great deal of pushing.

"Why don't you come upstairs?" I said to Tank through his closed window.

"I was planning to." Tank angled out of the Explorer. 

I realized he was thinking about checking my apartment for bad guys, explosives or dead bodies. But I was thinking of grilling him for information that Ranger had not told me. It would be easier if Tank were sitting on my couch.

"I thought Ranger grounded you after the photos." I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he did. I talked him into letting me do this."

"Why?"

Tank shrugged. "I was bored."

"Do you really think we are in danger?" A man like Tank probably sees danger from a different perspective than I do so that might not be the best question.

"Can't be too careful." Tank regarded me with a calm gaze.

"Do you want some cake?" I emptied the bag of leftovers my mother packed for me.

"Cake?" Tank repeated the word like it was a foreign concept.

"Yeah cake. My mother made spice cake." I cut off a piece and handed it to him.

"Why don't you stay at Ranger's place?" Tank asked me after eating the spice cake. I guess he didn't have Ranger's no dessert rule.

"I might decide to do that." I didn't want to commit myself one way or the other. I could be a woman of mystery.

"It would be safer."

"But then you would be bored again." I joked.

"It's none of my business but do you enjoy making Ranger worry about you?"

I blinked in shock at Tank's words. It was so out of character for him to make a personal comment. "Uh. Do you want to watch Ghostbusters?"

"No, I'll go back outside. Have a good night." He looked a little uncomfortable too.

Scared him off with Ghostbusters. So much for information. Oh well, means I can have the rest of the spice cake to myself. I watched the movie, polishing off the spice cake, the remaining chunky monkey ice cream and a package of M & Ms. Full and a little nauseous from my too sweet indulgence I went to bed and tried not to think.

I heard the locks tumble open and I started to panic. I reached for the gun on my nightstand and aimed it at the door. Probably I should get up if I actually planned on shooting someone. But actually grabbing the gun seemed like a major accomplishment.

"Its just me babe." Ranger walked across the room and sat next to me on the bed. "Glad to see you prepared." He slipped the gun out of my hands and placed it on the nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" I knew Tank or someone was out in the parking lot.

"Needed to talk to you."

Ranger needed to talk to me? Was he going to do it in Morse code? He was just sitting there silently.

"I'm awake now and I'm ready to listen." Did he get another letter?

I reached over and turned on the small lamp on my nightstand. I really should get out of bed, but I was only wearing a t-shirt and undies. I scooted over on the bed, because the sensation of him so close was doing crazy things to my insides. With me in bed and him so close I was thinking about removing his shirt and then maybe his pants. Did he still have his boots on?

"I found a body in my truck tonight." He said it very calmly. He did not look upset. I could see the subtle signs of tension in his jaw and in his shoulders. He seemed to be waiting for me to react.

"Omigod." So I'm not the queen of eloquence. And I'm apparently not very good with timing. I'm thinking of ripping off his clothes and he wants to talk about murder. The subject did put a damper on my raging hormones.

Ranger found a body in his truck. These things never happen to Ranger. I thought about those photos. Nothing is supposed to be able to touch him. He's Batman. What if it had been Ranger's body in the truck? I didn't want to think about what it would be like to live without him. I barely knew how to live with him.

"What did you do? Whose body is it? Where were you?" I finally managed to spit out.

"I called the police. It was Rodney Smith's body. I was at the Morrison Center." Ranger answered me calmly.

"Rodney Smith, the same one I did the search on today?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah."

Why did it keep coming back to that place? "That is very weird. You were doing security and you didn't see anything?"

"They got something on the monitors, there were other things going on. My truck was parked outside the property. The video is a far shot. The police may be able make something out of it. " Ranger said.

"What was going on?" I asked.

"Some kids were shooting, providing distraction for deals going down in the courtyards behind the building.

"Don't you call the police for things like that?"

"Sure." Ranger said. "But the cops only come out once or twice a night. Usually after that we're on our own unless there's someone shot. Last night they were at it all night. They called the cops four times, by the fourth time they didn't come until we found the body."

"So you were responding to the shooting when the body was put in your truck?"

"Yeah. Ram saw someone by the truck on our monitor, but we couldn't spare anyone to go check until we were finished. Lester came over from the office, but by the time he got there we found the body and called the police."

"Do you think they dropped the body while you were chasing the shooters so you were distracted?"

"I'm sure of it. But I don't know why." Ranger said. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you tell the police about the letters and photos?"

"Yeah. I had to bring copies to the station. I did that before I came here."

I realized just what he was saying. "They made you go in for questioning didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be considered a suspect?"

"Probably at least right now." Ranger said. " But my activities for the entire night are accounted for. Both at the Rangeman building and at the jobsite on video on video monitor you can see when I arrive and leave. I have GPS tracking for my vehicle if they want to get that technical. I hope it won't come to that."

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Ranger kissed my lips softly. " I'm going to be out of contact for a couple of days. I'm going to see what I can find out. In the meantime keep doing what you are doing. Report your findings each day to Tank. Stay away from the Morrison Center."

He was leaving? I ignored his last statement. I wasn't planning to go there, just near there. Just taking a little drive by.

"You're leaving? Did you tell the police that you would be out of contact?"

"No, I'm not going far and Tank will be able to get in touch with me if necessary. I will make this as quick as I can." He slid his arm around me. "You told me you would move into my apartment tomorrow."

"Did I say that?"

"I worry about you." He tucked a stray curl of hair behind my ear, and kissed me above my ear. "It distracts me. Think about moving some of your things to my place tomorrow. Stay there until this is over. Will you? Please?"

"I'll think about it." Maybe it was my ego talking but I liked the idea of being able to distract him. Even if it was just to worry about me. What did that mean anyway? Did he worry about Tank to distraction? Now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"You have keys." He got up from the bed and it felt empty. "I have to go."

"You're going? Right now, tonight?" This didn't seem real. Why did the men in my life always have to come and tell me good-bye.

"Yeah." He leaned down and put his hand behind my neck, pulling me towards him. He kissed me, tongue and all and then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER FIVE 

I picked Lulu up at seven and headed straight to the McDonald's drive thru. I got an egg McMuffin, breakfast potatoes and coffee. Lula got two egg McMuffins a sausage biscuit a pancake breakfast and orange juice.

"I got to be fortified in the morning." Lula informed me. "But I'm watching my calories so I'm not getting breakfast fries and I only got one sausage biscuit."

Lula insisted on driving. Said I had bad luck with cars. We drove past the Morrison Center without incident. Construction crews were doing their thing. I saw tons of heavy equipment, men in hard hats and accompanying activity. The area around the building was fairly quiet. A couple of men hung out, they looked homeless.

I did not know what I hoped to accomplish by this drive by, but it was not turning out to be very interesting. I would have liked to park and walk around, but I did not dare.

"I used to come by in the afternoon with a couple dudes I knew. Probably not much happens here during the day with that going on." Lula pointed to the construction. "You couldn't drag my ass here at night. I heard a guy came here to sell some watches and they killed him."

"Why?"

"He didn't belong to no gang, or know nobody. He just walked in and started selling. They don't like strangers setting up shop."

Lula headed back the way we came. I knew the Explorer was following us. It made me feel safer, but at the same time, I hoped my activities were not being reported to Ranger hourly. I did not think Ranger would be happy to learn about my little field trip. He told me specifically not to come here.

Lula stopped at a red light. The back door on the passenger's side opened and a man jumped in. He wore a black knit cap and a blue sweatshirt. I reacted intelligently and screamed. Lula did too.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my car." Lula yelled. She slipped a gun in my hand.

I didn't want to take it, but I knew I had to. Weekly practice at the gun range did nothing to subdue my dislike of guns. I calmed slightly when I realized it was a stun gun. I could do this. I ignored the roaring sound of fear in my head.

"You have to stop being such a nosy bitch. Stephanie Plum." The man said to me. "You don't belong around here." I saw he was missing one of his front teeth.

"He just called you a bitch." Lula seethed. "Get him."

The light turned green and Lula lurched the car forward. The man leaned towards me reaching for my throat. When I felt his fingers touch my skin I just lost it. I let out a yell and I zapped him on the wrist with the stun gun. He collapsed on the back seat.

"Cuff him, cuff him." Lula chanted, tossing me the cuffs she had in her pocket.

I tumbled into the back seat, trying not to retch when I landed on top of him. I cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Do you have any ankle restraints?" I asked.

"No, mine are still attached to Leon Greskowitz" Lula said.

I would have to get that story out of Lula later. He wore basketball sneakers with the laces loose. I took the laces and wrapped them around both his ankles and tied the laces together.

"I tied his ankles together with his shoelaces." I announced.

"Fucking brilliant."

I looked up and noticed Tank waving his arms and flashing his lights trying to get our attention from the Explorer behind us. In the excitement I forgot about him. I climbed back into the front seat, anxious to get away from the man.

"Lula, pull over. Tank can help us. I forgot about him."

"Tank?"

"Yeah. He's been behind us the whole time." He's probably having a cow by now.

"Tank has been behind us this whole time and you didn't tell me?" She jerked the car over so suddenly the man fell off the backseat onto the floor and Tank almost went past us.

"I didn't want to distract you."

"Oooh girl, you got that right. That man is a distraction."

Tank was at the side of the car and opening the door before either of us had our wits about us.

"What's going on? I saw someone try to get in the car." Tank wanted to know.

"He's in the back seat." I indicated the back of the car with my thumb.

Tank drew his gun and cautiously opened the back door. He looked at the unconscious man for about a second and yanked him out of the car. I got out of the car too.

"You tied his shoelaces together?" Tank asked.

"I didn't have ankle restraints so I improvised."

"We should take him to the police station." Tank announced, all business.

"How 'bout you two take him to the police station and I boogie on out of here. I got things to do, people to see." Lula offered. She had an aversion to police stations. I think it came from her former days of being a ho.

"Fine Lula. Be careful." I told her.

"I will. Call me soon."

"Tank will you do me a favor?" I asked when we were in the car.

"Depends what it is." He responded dryly.

"Will you wait to tell Ranger what happened this morning until he comes back?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I don't know if I can do that."

"I'm not asking you to lie to him. Just wait to tell him. No one was hurt. We don't really know who this man is or what it means. There's nothing Ranger can do. I'll tell him about it myself when he comes back. Look I know he's not off on the beach working on his tan. I don't want to worry him while he doing whatever it is he's doing."

"He would worry about you less if you would move into his apartment. But okay I'll wait to tell him. Try not to make a habit of doing this. There's no reason to be taking a drive down Clinton St at seven in the morning."

"I wanted to get a look at the Morrison Center and Lula could tell me about it."

"I'll take you by the site sometime or Ranger can."

After I spoke to the police I ran into Eddie Gazzara outside. Tank waited for me in the Explorer.

"You can't stay out of trouble can you?" He greeted me.

"I'm not in trouble. I was carjacked. Hey can you tell me what they have found out about Cesar Hugas or Rodney Smith's murder? They aren't going to go after Ranger and Hal as suspects are they?"

Eddie frowned. "You have a thing for Manoso don't you?"

"I want to know what is going on." I insisted.

"They are keeping everything locked up tight. I know Barnes would like to pin this on Ranger. The little I saw looked like his alibis are good. The other guy's are too. It's hard to say what angle Barnes is working from though. You should be careful Stephanie. Don't get involved in this."

"What about the pictures and the letters? Did you hear about those?"

"Yeah. Could be a coincidence. The man's a bounty hunter. Could just be another psycho. It might not be related at all."

I told Eddie about the bribery and the trouble with the dealers.

"Hmm. That is interesting. But again it could be a coincidence. Don't go off doing anything on your own. Did you tell this to Barnes and Tartino?" They were the homicide detectives working the case.

"No. I'm telling you."

Allen Barnes was the lead homicide detective trying to bring Ranger in for the murder of Homer Ramos. I wondered if there was still some resentment on his end towards Ranger. Another chance to pin a murder on Ranger might seem like a golden opportunity. I didn't trust Barnes to be fair or objective where Ranger was concerned. I didn't know much about Nick Tartino. He was a new homicide detective and seemed eager to please Barnes.

I finally made it into work and in between my regular searches I searched for more information about the Morrison Center and the companies that had contracts to work on the construction. I remembered that Mary Lou's husband Lenny's sister Paula married George Gumbazzi's son Stanley. Gumbazzi Contractors lost out on the Morrison Center contract. I called Mary Lou and told her I would stop by later. I could see her before going to meet Jackie. She could help me set up a meeting with Paula and maybe George. Paula was about five years ahead of us in school. I did not know her well.

I called Tank and told him of my plans for the day.

"I want to go talk Mary Lou. Her sister-in-law is married to one of George Gumbazzi's sons. Gumbazzi Construction was one of the companies that did not get the Morrison construction contract. She might know something about why they lost. I also want to take a look at Rodney Smith's messenger business and I was thinking about doing a drive by of Gray's Gym"

"Okay, take Hal with you. Take one vehicle." Tank always sounded like he was giving orders on the telephone.

"Um, have you heard from Ranger?" Damn I sounded like a lovesick puppy.

"Not today. Talk to you later." He hung up.

I found Hal in the control room with Vince and Woody. "Want to go out and play?"

Vince and Woody looked at each other and tried not to grin I could tell.

"Sure."

Hal followed me out to the garage. "Two vehicles or one?"

"I think I should drive us both, but it's up to you."

Hal reluctantly got into my Explorer and we were on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER SIX 

"Who's that?" Mary Lou wanted to know. "Why doesn't he come inside?"

"That's Hal. He works for Rangeman. "Ranger thought it would be a good idea for me to have some back up."

"Oh, well your back up can come in the house you know." Mary Lou stuck her head out the front door and waved to Hal. " I'd like to get a look at those muscles up close. You lead a far more interesting and scenic life than I do. Tell me what is going on?"

I told her everything. Well almost everything. I told her about the letters and the photos and the bodies in Hal and Ranger's trucks. I also told her how Ranger asked me to stay in his apartment before he left.

"You and Joe are really finished?" Mary Lou bustled around the kitchen, pouring coffee into cups and setting them on the table.

"Yes." I put a spoonful of sugar into my coffee.

"Then what is holding you back Steph?" She opened a package of chocolate graham crackers and artfully arranged some on a plate that had Spongebob Squarepants on it.

"Holding me back from what?" I sipped my coffee.

"From boffing Ranger again." Mary Lou grinned at me.

"Again?" I played the coy routine. I never actually told Mary Lou about the one night I had with Ranger.

"Oh come on. I've known you all your life. You think I can't tell when you've had sex with a man. I know honey. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm just waiting."

"Ranger is hot. And he obviously cares about you. Sending men to watch out for you, Jeez. You must be really dense. "

Maybe I was dense. Maybe if I wasn't such a chicken shit I might be able to admit that I love him. I think that is part of what has me so scared of getting back into bed with him for real. I would never want to leave. What's up with that?

But Mary Lou wasn't finished. "Maybe you're not going to have 2.5 kids and a house in the Burg. You never were like me. But that doesn't mean you can't get involved with someone. There are adult relationships that don't involve marriage."

"Ranger is not the relationship type."

"Why is he always looking out for you then? Why did he invite you to stay in his apartment?"

"He's protective of me and he wants to have sex with me."

"That is a relationship as far as a man is concerned."

I didn't want to think about what she was saying. I came here for information on my search, not my pathetic love life. I really must be in a state if Mary Lou's advice was starting to make sense.

"What I really came here for was that I wanted to ask you about Gumbazzi Construction and the Morrison Center."

Mary Lou gave me one of those looks. Those looks that say this subject is not over, but I'll let you off the hook for now. For that I was grateful. Friends are better than family for that sort of thing. Family never let you off the hook. They hound you forever. I think it's that blood thing.

"They did not get the contract to do the upgrades to the Morrison Center buildings. Lenny said George was really pissed off."

"Do you know why they did not get the contract? Hasn't Gumbazzi been around since Washington was at Valley Forge?" I snatched a chocolate graham cracker off the plate, ruining Mary Lou's geometric arrangement.

Mary Lou laughed. "George says that Bruzniak Contractors bribed their way into the contract. But he'll never be able to prove it. He did get the papers to print that story in a less than flattering way about Bruzniak when the contract was awarded. Anyone in the business knew that they weren't really the best company for the job. If Gumbazzi wasn't going to get it, Hennessey should have been next in line. Lenny plays poker with Bill Drucher who works for Hennessey Contractors."

"Do you know anything about the company Bruzniak Contractors? Or Perry Bruzniak?"

"I met him at a party at Paula and Stan's last Christmas. He was obnoxious."

"Anything stand out about him?"

"He pinched the waitress's ass." Means he's a pervert. Didn't make him a murderer.

"Do you think Paula would talk to me?"

"Sure. I'll call her for you. Why do you think this is related to the letter that you got?"

"I'm not sure that it is. Rangeman has a contract doing security on the grounds of the same property that Bruzniak Construction is doing the retrofitting on. Hal was at the site when he found the body in his truck and Ranger was working there the night that Rodney Smith's body was found in his truck. They got some of it on video. It is not very clear, but you can see someone disabling the alarm on the truck and tossing the body into the backseat."

"You always get involved in the most exciting things." Mary Lou said. " I still can't believe your car blew up at the mall and I rode in Ranger's Porsche. I'll call Paula right now."

I ate another chocolate graham cracker while she made the phone call.

"She can see you tomorrow at 11:00." Mary Lou wrote down the address.

We drove past Gray's Gym. I was thinking of parking and walking by, but a group of kids who looked like they could be gang members were hanging out outside. I continued to drive until I arrived at the address for Smith's messenger service. Maud's Diner was right across the street. Hal looked very tense. Probably wondering when we would get car jacked, explode or find a body. To tell the truth, I was wondering the same thing.

Better to think about lunch. Maud's has great Reuben's.

"Let's park, go walk by Smith's office and grab lunch." I suggested.

Hal looked at me. "Okay." He seemed to be preparing himself for battle.

A sign on the door of the office said CLOSED DUE TO DEATH IN FAMILY. I peeked in the window. A counter with papers on it behind which were a row of a half dozen computers and a wall covered with city street maps. In the alley next to the building I saw two cars and a van with the name Smith Messenger Service painted on the side.

"Not much to see here." I announced. This was a boring field trip. "Let's have lunch."

I ordered a Reuben and Hal ordered a burger. I was already eying the pie. Today felt like a coconut cream day.

"So, do you know where Ranger is?" I asked after our food arrived. Maybe food would distract him into answering me.

"Ranger? No I have no idea." Hal shrugged. "Probably off getting an FTA somewhere."

"His car doesn't show up on the GPS board and Ram said he couldn't pull it up? What does that mean?" I tried to sound casual.

"Oh. He can turn off the tracking device. He does that sometimes. Probably means he's doing some work for the Feds or something. Doesn't want anyone to know where he is."

"Does he do that often?" I always suspected Ranger could turn off the tracking device.

"Not that often." Hal said. "It's for his protection for us to know where he is. We can also track him when he turns his phone on. So he's not totally on his own. But we don't usually do that unless there's a reason to. Ranger always checks in."

We finished our meals and I insisted on paying. Really I wanted to get an entire pie to take back to Ranger's apartment. Yes I did have a slice with my lunch. I took my sack of pie and made a pit stop in the ladies room. When I came out of the stall there were three large women standing blocking the door. One was a black woman wearing a jean jacket and Keds. The other two women looked like they were Hispanic. One was wearing a leather jacket and the other wore a down jacket. The way they were looking at me reminded me of high school brawls I did not want to recall. I looked behind me hoping there was someone else in the room. No such luck.

"We know who you are Stephanie Plum." The woman in the down jacket shoved me against the wall. She made Lula look petite. The fact she knew my name likely meant there was no chance of mistaken identity.

"Hey!" I protested. I had to stick up for myself.

"You shouldn't be sticking your nose in other people's business. Especially when your boyfriend's not around to protect you." The woman in the leather jacket shoved me hard and I went flying across the bathroom, hitting the stall door, snagging my shirt on the door lock tearing it. I landed on my butt almost hitting my head on the toilet. Eeeuuww.

"Get up bitch." The woman in the down jacket yelled, grabbing me by my shirt, ripping it some more.

"Who are you?" I was getting pissed. No one ruins my clothes. And this bathroom floor was rank. Who were they to shove me around?

"I told you to stop being nosy bitch." The woman in the leather jacket slapped me and shoved me again.

This time I was ready and I grabbed her and kicked her at the same time. We both went down on the floor and rolled. The other two women got on top of her and I started kicking and clawing. My bag with the pie flew open and whipped cream and bits of coconut spewed all over us. Because I was on the bottom my face was covered and my eyes were blinded briefly. I actually spit some at the woman in the jean jacket and nailed her on the forehead. I was aiming for her eye.

That's how Hal found us. I saw the women fly off me one by one and then Hal picked me up. He was a little red faced, but he silently carried me out of the ladies room over his shoulder. He ignored the stares of the restaurant customers and set me on my feet outside in the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Hal asked, a little nervous. He had globs of whipped cream and coconut stuck to his black windbreaker.

"Unh huh. What took you so long?"

"I don't usually go into the ladies room."

When I returned to my apartment Tank was driving behind me. I never saw him at the office and no one seemed to be following me out of the garage, he must have some of that Ranger magic.

Tank did the soldier walking the perimeter thing in my apartment then and gave me the all clear.

"Have you heard from Ranger?" I asked.

"Not today. I probably will later."

"What if something happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine. It can be hard to make phone calls in some situations."

What kinds of situations would it be hard to make phone calls in? Like if someone had a gun to your head. Or if you were all tied up. Jeez, my mind could make up all kinds of horrible scenarios.

It was strange to think of Ranger as human. But I knew he was human. Didn't I? It seemed lately he was giving me glimpses of parts of him I didn't know existed. I never thought about the fact that his worrying about me meant that he cared. He admitted to me that it distracted him. All the times he's saved my life, offered me protection. What did it mean? I remember Ranger telling me we did not owe each other anything for the things we gave each other. But did it mean that they were meaningless? Somehow I didn't think so anymore. The thought both warmed me and scared me.

I knew he wasn't telling me everything when he left last night. Part of me was mad because he didn't trust me enough to tell me and part of me hoped he would tell me eventually. I could work on that.

I made a hasty decision as Tank headed for the door.

"Tank." I called out.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get a few things together and go stay at Ranger's."

The idea of staying there suddenly sounded less scary than another night alone in this apartment with just my mind and Rex.

"Good idea. I'll wait." Tank walked over and settled on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER SEVEN 

I woke up and couldn't remember where I was at first. Then I smelled the scent of Ranger and rolled over on the 1000 thread count sheets and remembered. I was in Ranger's bed. Alone.

I set off for the shower and tried not to indulge in fantasies while reveling in the scent of Ranger's shower gel.

I dressed in black jeans of course, and a black v-neck sweater. I did the gel and blow dry thing with my hair and put on gold hoop earrings. Ella called up and said she could bring up breakfast in ten minutes. I agreed, but I felt kind of weird being here with out Ranger being served by Ella. I would go grocery shopping tonight.

"Good Morning Stephanie." Ella greeted me. She set the tray down on the table. "Ranger told me you would be coming. I hope this is okay. I can make you eggs or pancakes."

"This is great. Thank you" I kind of felt like a princess being served like this. Ella was like my mother only an artist about it.

"What time would you like dinner? Can I include dessert?"

"Oh you don't have to. I was going to go to the store."

"Don't be silly. I'm cooking anyway. It's my pleasure."

"Six is fine. I really appreciate it. And I love dessert." I would still go to the store. I had to have my frosted flakes. Ella's breakfast was beautiful, but sometimes I just needed sugar coated nourishment.

Paula Gumbazzi's house was a split-level. The lawn was perfectly manicured and the inside looked like an interior decorator barfed all over it. Each room had a monochrome theme and no color seemed to be left out. My favorite room was the orange room. I'm not sure what was supposed to be happening in there. It was really bright and the furniture was odd and modern. I liked it because I wanted to see people trying to carry on conversations while the walls and the furniture screamed orange at you.

Paula chose a green room for our talk. I sat on a light green leather chair and Paula sat on a hunter green linen couch. The color did nothing for her complexion. I could only imagine what I looked like in this room. Mental note, never paint a room snot nose green.

"Mary Lou said you wanted to know about George's business?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about the contract for the Morrison Center. Do you know why they didn't get it?"

"That's the old medical center? I know George was really unhappy about it. He thinks everyone at city hall is a crook. He got the papers to print those articles. You can talk to my husband Stan, but he doesn't know anything much about the business end of things. He's more a hands on man." She smiled. "I'll call George and see if I can get you in to see him. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm doing some research for work." I told her.

"Strange thing to research." She looked at me curiously.

"You research a lot of strange things in the security business."

I got an appointment with George for four forty five today. I assumed that meant I got fifteen minutes. That's okay with me. I didn't really have a lot of questions.

"Do you think that Stan would know if there was anything strange going on at a job site? Like drug deals." I asked.

"It probably depends on how big the site is and where Stan was working." Paula said. "Most of the time he is in one section of the site so he would probably see a drug dealer if they were in his area and chase them off the site, or if there is on site security call security."

"It sounds like such an exciting business you are in Stephanie." Paula sat on the edge of her seat, sipping at her tea. "Are you and Joe Morelli still together?"

"No. We broke up."

"Those Morelli men are all no good. I heard Joe was working in Point Pleasant. Terri Gillman's God Father is the Police Chief there."

I told myself it didn't matter.

"Really? I didn't know that." I tried to sound indifferent.

"I'm having a party for Stanley's fortieth birthday this Saturday." Paula told me. " I'm sure that Perry Bruzniak will make an appearance. I'll give you an invitation and you can bring your new man Ranger. Mary Lou tells me he's very hot."

Oh no, what was Mary Lou telling people? Ranger would not consent to being an arm piece at a Burg party. Don't even think about it.

"I would love an invitation, but Ranger is out of town." I didn't know quite what to say about him being my new man.

Morelli called me when I was in the parking lot of George Gumbazzi's office.

"Hello."

"Hi Stephanie. I'm trying to get in touch with Ranger. He hasn't returned my page since yesterday."

I tried to ignore the knot in my stomach. Ranger did generally return pages promptly. I could think of a hundred and one reasons why he would not call Morelli back. All pure speculation on my part.

"He's traveling. He's away." That sounded really stupid.

"You don't have any idea where he is do you?"

"Why do you want to talk to him?" I could ask questions too.

"Never mind. When you talk to him tell him to call me." He disconnected.

George Gumbazzi sat behind a desk covered in papers. He had gray hair, brown accusing eyes. He wore an expensive shirt, jeans and work boots.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gumbazzi. I'm a friend of Mary Lou and Paula's. They told me so much about you I feel like I know you."

"What do ya want a job?"

"No. I have a job thank you. I'm doing some research on construction contracts. I understand that you did not get the contract to do the Morrison Center buildings."

George frowned, "God damn crooks at city hall. Who ever has the greasiest palms gets the contracts these days. I'm not playing that way. If it means I'm going back to home remodels, so be it."

"So you think that Bruzniak Contractors bribed their way to the contract." I tried to sound impartial.

"Sure. And Bruzniak was pissed that they couldn't control the other subcontractors."

"What do you mean?"

"The Morrison Center and the entire property are totally shut down for renovation. In the meantime there are utility companies, contractors of all types, security companies you name it that needs access around the clock. Bruzniak thought they could control all access to the properties they were remodeling. They wanted to be able to say yes or no to any company that would work on the contract. The city was not going for that of course. Bruzniak was just another contractor."

"Do you know the owners of Bruzniak Construction personally?"

"I know Perry Bruzniak. He's a fair contractor. Any big contracts they do are because they bribed their way to get them. They were just small time a couple of years ago."

I filed this information away. It seemed that enough people were talking about bribery in connection to the Bruzniak contract for there to be the possibility of truth to it. How did this relate to the murders and the letters and photos? Did Ames bribe his way to getting the contract? I wondered if Ranger knew about all of this.

I got back to Ranger's apartment had dinner and I was feeling restless. If I sat still I worried and if I walked around I couldn't find anything to do. I decided to go shopping. That would make me feel better.

I was sure Tank was less than thrilled with my destination. But he did not voice any complaints and even followed me around the mall at a respectable distance. He refused to remove his utility belt so he got some looks. Especially when I went into the lingerie department. I didn't stay there long. I just couldn't buy bras and undies with Tank watching.

I stood in the ladies wear department fondling a black cashmere sweater when Tank appeared at my side.

"We need to go."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We need to go." He repeated. "Now." Suddenly he was in robot mode. Gone was the amused armed companion. Something was wrong.

I followed him to the parking lot and our Explorers. "What's wrong?" I could keep repeating the same question until I got an answer.

"I've got a situation to deal with, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"What kind of situation?" Tell me before my imagination fills in the blanks.

"One of the guys had to shoot a dealer at a job site we are working."

"Which site?"

"The Morrison Center."

Everything kept leading back to the same place.

"I'm going with you. Lead the way I'll follow in my car."

He didn't like it, but he didn't look like he had much choice. I wondered if Ranger left him in charge and he wasn't always sure what to do. I probably made things more difficult for him. I would try to be helpful when we got there. Even if it meant I had to stay out of the way.

We parked illegally so we could get close and I followed Tank. The police and an ambulance had arrived. Out of habit I scanned to see if I knew any of the uniforms.

I stood back while Tank talked to the men. I recognized Lester and Bobby standing by, but not the two men who were being questioned by the police. They had that built like a refrigerator, just got out of prison look that most of the Rangeman employees had. I hoped they wouldn't be in trouble. None of the uniforms looked familiar.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around. Ranger stood behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER EIGHT 

"What are you doing here babe?"

I could ask him the same question. He looked ragged. Like he hadn't slept in a long time. Dark smudges circled his eyes. At least two days of beard growth covered his chin. A cut sliced under his left eye. There were tears in his jacket and I looked him over for bloodstains. I didn't see any.

"I was with Tank when he got the call. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be here." His mouth was set in a firm line.

"Are you coming home now?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah, when we finish here." Ranger answered.

Tank came over and said something to Ranger I couldn't hear. I'm sure I wasn't meant to. They spoke between the two of them. Tank made a call on his cell phone and handed the phone to Ranger.

The three of us walked back to the Explorer. Ranger seemed like he wanted to get out of there quickly and I didn't blame him.

Tank cursed when he got to his vehicle. "I don't fucking believe it."

I looked in the vehicle. A man's body was in the passenger's seat. A bullet wound to the head marred his face. He looked to be in his forties, white, dressed casually. I did not recognize him. Although I supposed the bullet wound did take away from his appearance. Maybe I might know him if he didn't have a hole in his head. I tried to imagine it. Still didn't seem familiar.

"Go get one of the cops." Ranger said to Tank.

Three hours and a visit to the police station later we left the police station. Tank got a ride with Lester and Bobby. I slid into Ranger's SUV.

"Let's go home." I said on a sigh.

"Home to your apartment?" Ranger asked.

"Uh I moved some things into your apartment last night. You told me it was okay." I felt all self-conscious suddenly.

"I'm glad you did." He said softly.

Once upstairs in his apartment Ranger headed straight for the shower. I found him in his dressing room wearing silk boxer shorts. He was putting away his guns. The sight of a nearly naked Ranger is enough to take my breath away. He had a bruise on his chest that was black and blue and purple and nearly the size of my fist.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't keep the emotion out of my voice.

"It's nothing."

I touched his bare chest and ran my finger gently around the area. He watched me, his brown eyes tired, but curious. A surge of electricity ran through me at the contact of my skin with his.

"You were shot weren't you?" Earlier I saw the tears in his jacket and I was just now putting together the pieces. Ranger always wore his Kevlar vest.

Ranger nodded, just a slight incline to his head. I lost all self-control and I hugged him. I wondered briefly if I might be hurting him. But he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt a rush of emotions in addition to the warming tingling below my belly.

"I was so worried about you." I told him. "I thought you might be dead. I had to beg Tank for information and he barely told me anything."

Ranger pulled back and looked at me, keeping his arms around me, "It was hard to make calls. I didn't think you would be worried. I'll try to call you next time."

He didn't think I would be worried? What did he think of me?

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep now?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll find you something to eat."

Ranger followed me into the kitchen. I found a pasta salad that Ella left in the refrigerator. It had chicken and vegetables and a vinaigrette dressing. Far healthier than I would have asked for, but I knew Ranger would eat it. I dished up a couple of plates and got out a couple of beers.

At first we were quiet while we ate.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing and how you were shot or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" I finally spoke up.

Ranger smiled. "And just how would you drag it out of me?"

"I have my ways. Now tell me."

"The word on the street is that the first Slayer that was murdered, the Axe man was killed by the Ramos Family. The Slayers recently purchased some weapons from Marco and Teddy Sanchez. Theory is that the killing was to warn them to stay away from the competition. The Ramos Family sells guns to the Slayers and they don't like business being taken from them."

"What were you doing exactly?" I asked.

"Gathering information."

"How did you get shot?"

"I was too close to someone being shot at."

I rolled my eyes. "What else did you find out?"

"Marco and Teddy Sanchez have a growing gun running operation." Ranger said. "Marco has been small time for years while Teddy has been in jail. Teddy used to work for the Ramos and that's where Marco gets his connections. Marco was only into prostitutes before that. Teddy got out of jail six months ago and they are getting more active."

"Do you know them? Do you think they have anything against you personally"?

"I brought in Teddy when he was FTA. I know Marco by sight but we have never been introduced.""

"Was there anything memorable about his takedown?"

"There was some gunfire exchanged and he was violent. I hit him with the stun gun. He might know about me from the Ramos Family, but he and I are not really acquainted. His takedown took about an hour."

"Do you think Teddy and Marco Sanchez have anything to do with the murders or the letters?" I asked.

"It is possible, but something is not right." Ranger said "If they are trying to frame me and Hal for murder they are doing a pretty bad job. If they are trying to scare us off the jobsite why don't they come out and say that? And why would they want to do that?" Ranger continued. "Someone paid a the kids to dump the bodies in the vehicles. No one knows who it is, or they won't say. And again why?"

"Did you tell the police about that?"

"Yeah. But the kids aren't going to talk to them so it's just my words."

We sat on the couch after we ate and I told him about Bruzniak Contractors and the alleged bribe and Gumbazzi Construction and my meeting with George Gumbazzi. I gave him a quick run down of the drive by of Gray's Gym, Rodney Smith's messenger service and the fight with the women in the ladies room at Maud's Diner and how Hal came to my rescue. Before he could get a word in I told him about the carjacker.

"Babe." Ranger's voice was very quiet. "Why didn't you tell me any of this right away?"

"It wasn't important. It was taken care of. And don't yell at Tank for not telling you because I begged him not to tell you until you got back. I didn't want you to worry."

Ranger just stared at me. I wondered if he was counting to ten or doing some kind of Zen meditation thing so he didn't kill me. Only he didn't look mad exactly. Then he cupped his hand behind my neck and leaned over me. "When someone or something threatens you or something happens I want to know about it. Right away."

"I'm not keeping secrets. I just didn't want to worry you while you were away."

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. When something happens I want to know about it when it happens." Ranger had a very intense look in his eyes.

"Will you do the same for me? Will you let me know what's going on? Will you tell me when something happens?"

"If you want me to I will. I think I already do."

"I don't feel like you share a lot of information with me. You were shot and you didn't tell me. You still haven't really told me what happened."

The corners of his mouth turned up. "I tell you what you need to know. You figure a lot out on your own. "

"You tell me what you think I need to know. What about what I think I need to know?"

"Go ahead, ask me a question." Ranger sat back on the couch, his legs outstretched.

Oh boy. The underwear question was tempting but a bit too embarrassing.

"Do you ever get scared?" I asked. It wasn't the best question. But I was still trying to make sure Ranger really was human. I was pretty sure he was. But maybe I could still use some reassuring.

"Sure I do. Fear keeps a person from getting too cocky. Keeps you alive."

"You never show it."

"No? It's my turn for a question. Why did you come here and not stay with Morelli?"

"Morelli and I broke up." I told him.

"Again?"

"This time for good." Ranger arched his brows. "Really. I'm never going to be the perfect little stay at home housewife he wants me to be. He doesn't want me to be who I really am. So this is it. He's working on an assignment. He said he was going to be out of contact."

"What about the dog?" Ranger asked.

"He left Bob with his brother Tony."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Mostly I'm upset about the dog. The thing with Morelli has been a long time coming. He doesn't think I'm fit to even take care of a dog. I really like dogs."

"Are dogs the only thing you like?" Ranger ran his hand down my jaw, stopping at my chin, rubbing his thumb across my lower lip.

"This is a trick question."

"Probably." He slid his hand around to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. Any thoughts I had of refusing him were gone. All I could think about was kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

Ranger kissed me deeply and I didn't want to stop. He looked at me and I could see the heat in his gaze. This was the time to act not think. I kissed his neck and he growled low and put his arms around my waist lifting me up onto his lap.

"Let's go in the bedroom." He carried me, with his face buried in my neck.

Ranger was undressed quickly and deftly pulled my shirt off and then my bra. He kissed one nipple and then the other, and then licked the space between my breasts. I gasped and he laughed, obviously pleased. Tracing his tongue from my breasts to my neck he kissed me. "Your pants."

"Hmm." I realized he was removing my Pumas and jeans. I think at that point he probably could have removed my spleen and I would have been okay with it. I never noticed my undies being removed, but there we were naked on the bed.

Ranger ran his hands down my hips and my thighs and kissed me. First he kissed my lips with his tongue dancing circles around mine. Then he worked his way down trailing kisses along my breasts and between them and going back to lick the places he kissed.

He rubbed my thighs and followed his hands with his lips. I thought I might die from feeling on fire. I reached for him. "Ranger."

"mmm"

I reached for his hard cock and guided him inside me. I heard my sigh as he filled me. I arched my back reveling in the sensation of the hot pleasure.

I woke the next morning tucked against Ranger with his arm around me. The first thing I thought was omigod I did it again. Did I see the sign? I didn't know about the sign, but I wasn't feeling a wave of panic, so I figured I was off to a good start. I turned over to look at Ranger who was still sleeping. He stirred and pulled me towards him. I slinked away from him and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Are you going to work today?" I asked Ranger over breakfast. It was Saturday and I did not usually work on Saturday unless I had a lot to do.

"I just have some phone calls to make. I have someone covering me the rest of the weekend. Did you want to do something?"

Ranger's phone went off and he answered it.

"Yo. Here? Now? Shit, I'll be right down."

"Barnes and Tartino are here." Ranger did not look happy. He pressed a button on his phone. "Drake, it's Carlos, Barnes and Tartino showed up at the office this morning. Okay thanks."

"Who was that?" I wanted to know.

"My lawyer. He'll be here shortly." Ranger leaned over and kissed me. "I'll be back."

I waited on pins and needles until he returned. I considered going down to work on searches but I knew I would be too tempted to try to find a way to eavesdrop. I stayed upstairs and found ways to do nothing. I arranged my clothes in Ranger's dressing room again. I channel surfed seeing none of the programs whiz by. I was not really watching a show on vultures when Ranger finally came back up.

"They didn't arrest you?"

"Obviously not." Ranger gave me a half smile. He had something in his hand, a piece of paper it looked like. "They got a letter for me." He handed it to me.

Not another letter.

_Dear Mr. Manoso._

_These games have been great fun. We hope you have enjoyed them. The next move will be yours. We'll be letting you know what we want you to do next._

"They told me that the body in Tank's truck was the foreman for Bruzniak Contractors. A man named Ken Thomas I don't think they can find any connection to the other two or to me or Hal."

Ranger noticed the invitation I left on the sideboard. He picked it up and read it. "Where did you get this?"

"From Paula Gumbazzi. I told you about her remember? She's Mary Lou's sister-in-law. Her husband is Stan Gumbazzi and his father owns Gumbazzi Construction. "

"We're both invited. This is tonight." He observed.

"Yup."

"When were you planning to mention this?" Ranger asked.

"I haven't decided if I'm going yet."

"And what about me?"

"You?" I never considered Ranger actually going to the party.

"Yes. My name was on the invitation too." Ranger looked slightly amused.

"Do you want to go?" Batman going to a Burg party? My mother would be hiring an exorcist for the wedding.

"Who is going to be there?"

"Paula said that Perry Bruzniak usually makes an appearance."

"I think I should go with you."

"You do?"

"Do you have a problem with that? Would you rather go with Morelli?"

"No I don't want to go with Morelli. Its just." I don't know what happened. I just started crying. Temporary insanity.

I just started thinking that once I went to a party like that with Ranger every one would assume that we had a relationship when what we were having was sex. Granted it was really amazing sex, but it was just sex. What was wrong with me that I couldn't have a decent relationship with a man?

I felt Ranger's arms come around me. "Babe, what's wrong? We don't have to go to the party if you don't want to. Do you want me to send Tank to trail you instead? "

God, having Tank as a bodyguard would be a worse spectacle than going with Ranger.

"No I don't want to go with Tank.." I sniffed, pulling away from him. "It's just if you go with me people are going to think that we are you know i-involved."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"It's just not exactly the truth is it? You don't do relationships. You just want me to report to you in times of crisis and to fuck me."

"Babe I don't look at it that way. I love you. But I can't give you the life that Morelli can."

"I don't want the life that Morelli would give me. I was married to Dickie Orr and that failed miserably. I tried again with Morelli and it was different but it still didn't work. So either I'm not meant to be with men or I need a different kind of man." I blew out a sigh. "I finally figured out that I love you. But I want more than just sex and a bodyguard."

Ranger reached out and stroked my jaw. "What do you want?"

"First of all I want you to trust me the way I trust you."

"You don't think I trust you? You have the keys to my apartment." His voice was very quiet.

"That's true. I think you trust me to an extent. But you haven't told me anything about your past. You don't come to me and tell me things."

"I've told you some. I will tell you more about myself. I don't talk about myself to other people. It's not a personal slight against you. I just have a hard time doing it. But I do come to you. You probably don't realize it. There have been times when I needed to see you. Maybe I just looked at you or stole a kiss or a touch. I never told you happened or why I was there. I guess that's selfish of me. I never felt I had the right to ask you for support and I never could find the words anyway."

Ranger's words made me feel a little sad and warm and gushy inside. Made it hard to stay angry with him. But I had to stay focused on the conversation at hand.

"How can you say things like that and tell me you love me and then tell me you don't want to have a relationship with me?"

"Did I say I didn't want a relationship with you? I think what I said was my lifestyle wasn't really compatible to relationships. You know what I do for a living. You are the first woman I've met and been involved with who really seems to understand how I live my life. I always thought it would be too much to ask someone to tolerate my job. Do you think you could tolerate living with me?"

"Living with you like for real?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Where would we live?" Would I get to see the Bat Cave?

"We can work that out." Ranger said.

"You mean like I would be your girlfriend and you would not have sex with anyone else?"

"And you wouldn't have sex with anyone else either." Ranger trailed a finger across my belly.

"I don't like sharing."

" Neither do I. I don't want you to decide to go back to Morelli after a month. You need to be sure this is what you want. Stay here with me and think about it for a while. Then we can decide where we will live if you want to stay with me."

What was I agreeing to? Ranger pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I didn't feel very indecisive anymore.

My phone rang and I ran for it. I looked at the display. It was Morelli.

"It's Morelli." I announced. "He's been trying to reach you. Did you call him back?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not now. Tell him I'll call him later. I'll be back in a bit." Ranger kissed me again and walked out of the apartment.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hi Stephanie. I know Ranger is back. Barnes and Tartino just left there." Morelli said he had his cop voice on.

"Ranger says he will call you later."

"You're staying at his place aren't you?"

"Yes I am." I decided there was no reason to hide it,

"There's a chance that Ranger might not be innocent in all of this. There's more going on here than you realize."

"Oh come on Joe. Either tell me what you know or don't start. You don't really believe Ranger is a criminal, you are just stirring up trouble."

"Can we get together? I don't want to talk about this on the phone."

I needed to go to my apartment to pick up clothes for tonight. I could meet him there. It felt mildly deceitful but I would tell Ranger about it afterwards so it would be okay. Wouldn't it?

"I'll be at my apartment for a while in about an hour." I informed him.

"I'll meet you there."

I had a dress selected and a suitcase full of more clothes to move to Ranger's when Morelli knocked on the door.

Morelli looked at the suitcase on my bed. "Going somewhere?"

"Never mind that. What do you want to tell me? Do you know anything about the murder of Ken Thomas?"

"Barnes wants to pin it on Ranger but it looks like it is gang related. Ranger has been seen talking to the Slayers, to the Ramos Family and to a representative for Marcos and Teddy Sanchez. Some think he took a bribe to let Ames take the fall for all the problems going down at the Morrison Center."

"Do you really think Ranger would do that?"

"I think something is going on that I don't know about. And Ranger is not returning my phone calls. The Ramos Family is afraid of losing their edge to the Sanchez brothers. They are fighting among themselves about it. If they provoke a gang war over this it could get very ugly on the streets of Trenton."


	10. Chapter 10

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER TEN 

I spent two hours getting dressed. I had a reputation to uphold. The dress I chose was a black short sheath. Simple, elegant and it showed off my curves without looking too slutty. I wore black stockings with a seam down the back and black FMPs with four-inch heels. With the help of hairspray and gel I worked my curls up into a proper Jersey girl do. I put on cubic zirconia stud earrings.

Ranger looked devastatingly sexy in a black Armani suit. I started thinking about unbuttoning his shirt. I think he had the ESP thing happening because he gave me the wolf smile and put his hand on my hip.

"Looking good babe. Sure we have to go to the party?" He kissed my neck.

"Yes. We're working remember? And you said you would take me to dinner afterwards."

"I could feed you." He splayed his hand across my back.

"Later." I promised. I knew he was teasing, he held his car keys in his other hand.

Paula Gumbazzi had her husband's birthday party professionally catered. Professional staff in white and black uniforms milled around with trays and behind brightly clothed tables.

"Oh hello Stephanie. I'm so glad you could come. This must be Ranger. I'm Paula Gumbazzi. Stan is in the den. I'll introduce you later. Have some champagne. Mary Lou and Lenny are here. " One of the staff appeared at her elbow. "Excuse me."

Mary Lou appeared out of nowhere. "Stephanie, I can't believe you came." She muttered in my ear. She grinned like a mad woman at Ranger.

"How are you Ranger?" Mary Lou asked, still grinning.

"Fine thanks. How are you?" He responded regarding her with a cool gaze.

"Great." She continued to grin at me. Damn it, did she know I had sex with him? Was it that obvious? "You look really fabulous Stephanie. Really great."

"Thanks." She did know. I had to shut her up. "Let's get some champagne."

Mary Lou pointed out Perry Bruzniak to us when he arrived. He came alone. He looked to be in his fifties. He had a receding hairline. What was left of his hair was brown and gray. He was about twenty pounds overweight, wore suits from at least fifteen years ago and had an obnoxious voice.

Ranger left me with Mary Lou and I assumed watched him for about half an hour. I watched other people at the party and talked to Mary Lou.

"I can't believe you are here with Ranger. You go girl." Mary Lou patted me on the arm.

"Don't get too excited. We're here working." I sipped on my champagne.

"Oh come on. I see how he looks at you."

I told her about how he asked me to move in with him.

"Well now you see. I told you he was serious. Are you going to do it?" Mary Lou wanted to know.

"He told me to think about it after I stayed with him for a while. I think I'm going to do that. It feels right but I'm kind of scared. What if I fuck it up?"

Mary Lou laughed. "So you fix it."

"Was the party a waste of time?" I asked Ranger after we ordered our meals at Rossini's.

"No. I think Bruzniak is a player. You should continue your research on him. He was there to meet Tom Niles from Niles Electric. They were arranging a meeting for next week. I couldn't hear all the details. Let's find out who he is."

"I'll work on it tomorrow for a while. All I have planned is dinner at my Parents'."

"You saw Morelli today." Ranger was quiet.

"I was going to tell you. But I didn't see you all afternoon."

I told him about what Morelli said. Ranger did not react with any emotion.

"I don't want to tell you about it here. I'll tell you when we get home. In general I don't like to tell you more because the more you know the more danger you are in. You don't want to be stuck in a safe house."

No I didn't. I would let him put me off for now, but I would get my answers. He and Morelli were a lot more alike than I realized. Morelli used to tell me absolutely nothing about the cases he was working on for his job. He would come home obviously stressed out and then tell me nothing. I suppose Ranger did give me nuggets of information. I just wanted to know everything.

It was late when we walked out to the car and the parking lot had few cars left. Ranger walked over to my door and remoted it open. He stood beside me hesitating and I thought he was about to touch me but he pulled out his gun.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ranger shoved me behind him. Suddenly we were surrounded by a group of men. I counted at least six. They were all wearing black windbreakers with hoods up. Two of the men grabbed Ranger and the three of them began to struggle. I didn't know what to do. I was free for the moment. Should I run? I took a step and one of the men grabbed me, holding tightly to my arms.

A gun went off and then I heard another shot and I saw Ranger fall to the ground. I must have screamed because the man holding me roughly covered my mouth with his hand. I tossed my head around to protest but it didn't make him let go. I tugged and tugged and tried to bite his hand but the man holding me would not let me go over to Ranger. I did not see any blood so I assumed and I hoped that they just stunned him. I kept struggling and suddenly everything went black.

I woke up to Ranger's voice.

"Babe, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Mmm." I sat up and almost hit my head on the roof of the Porsche. How did I get in here?

Ranger put his arm around me and pulled my head into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They stunned us and put us in the car. They left us a letter."

"A letter?"

I sat up. "Let me see."

_Dear Mr. Manoso,_

_It is very simple. We want you to stop working for Ames security. Quit immediately and this will all be over. Continue working and there will be a price to pay for each day. _

"Omigod. What do you think of this? Are you going to quit?"

"I'm going to talk to the police and Jude."

"We should call the police." I was dreading it.

"We could just drive over there."

"Are you okay to drive? You feel okay?" I ran my hand down his jaw.

I didn't feel okay. I think I was scared to death. A group of men just jumped us in Rossini's parking lot and stuffed us in Ranger's car. At least we were still alive, but still. This whole body in the car thing was getting old.

"I'm fine."

I made Ranger stop at 7-11 after we were finished at the police station. I bought a bag of cheese doodles, a snickers bar and a bag of M & Ms.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Ranger. He would not let me go into the store by myself. I also saw the Explorer next to us in the parking lot. Ranger didn't waste time.

"No thanks." He smiled at me. "Do you really need that?"

"Yes. And if you give me a hard time I'll buy donuts too, and I'll try to get you to pay for it all."

"I'll pay for it anyway." He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the register. Pulling a five out of his pocket he handed it to me.

Armed with a beer and cheese doodles I waited not very patiently for Ranger on the couch.

"Okay we are alone now. Tell me what Morelli is talking about." I demanded.

"You don't waste any time." Ranger took a sip of beer. "I told you before I work as an arbitrator between the different factions. The F.B.I. hires me as an independent contractor. I've been trying to stop doing this. It is not in my better interests anymore to have everyone thinking I'm a criminal when I'm trying to run a business."

"How did you get started working for the F.B.I.?"

"I was almost 18 when my brother Victor was with his friend Jose one night and Jose decided to rob a pharmacy. He didn't count on a security guard and shot him. Jose tried to get me involved, but only Victor and Jose went to jail. There were a lot of pharmacy robberies at that time. I got arrested twice for nothing, just for being Victor's younger brother. I was at Rutgers when an agent came to me and asked me if I would be willing to find out who was doing the robberies. I almost refused because I knew they thought I was a criminal. But the money was good. I did it for two years and then I ended up joining the Army. When I came back to New Jersey one of the agents found me and asked me to help out with the gun running situation. I agreed to help out exclusively with that only. So that's what I do. Unfortunately it means that most people think I'm a gunrunner. I can't keep my cover and contacts and correct them."

I thought about all the things I had heard about Ranger over the years and I now wondered how much of it was true.

"I thought I was finished after Homer went to jail. But right before we started working at the Morrison Center I was contacted about the Sanchez brothers operations starting to pick up."

"Why do you feel you have to stop the gun runners? There are police who work on this." Isn't that what Morelli was working on?

"The police only have access to so much information so they will go slowly. Everyone has a cause. This is mine."

"You don't have a personal reason motivating you?"

"You could say I do. My ex-wife is Alexander Ramos' niece."

Omigod. "You never mentioned that before. So Alexander Ramos is your daughter's Great Uncle?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's ever met her personally."

"How did you end up meeting your ex-wife?"

"When I got out of the army I was doing some surveillance on some Ramos property. I actually worked for Ramos for a summer doing security. I met Brenda, Alexander's niece and we started seeing each other. It wasn't serious. But we were careless and she got pregnant. We stayed married for almost two years. She didn't like my lifestyle. We weren't really compatible beyond having sex a few times. After the divorce I set her and Nicole up in Miami. Brenda's parents live there."

"Nicole is your daughter?" I still did not know her name.

"Yeah."

I was trying to process all of this information. "So Alexander Ramos knows that your daughter is living in Miami?"

"Yeah. Brenda is remarried and she has another child with her new husband. Her father Augustine doesn't speak to Alexander and hasn't for years. It is their wives who speak and keep the communication between the children so that they can travel between the family properties. I have security on Nicole and they live in a secure home. But right after Homer went to jail Brenda was killed. Augustine swears it was Alexander's men. Although I have to say it never made sense to me why. She was on vacation with her husband on an Island in the Bahamas. No one can really prove what happened. She went overboard and it looked like someone pushed her but there were no witnesses."

I knew about Ranger's obsession with security. I could just imagine what he would be like with someone who was his own flesh and blood. How did he feel about his ex-wife's death, did he feel responsible?

"It's not your fault Ranger." I felt like I needed to reassure him.

"I know." Ranger said. "It's just hard on Nicole not having her mother. I moved my mother down to Miami. She likes it there. She has family there and my sisters go down to see her all the time."

I don't know why it never occurred to me that Ranger thought about his daughter and her feelings. Thinking about him as a father was like considering a whole separate person, but yet it wasn't.

"Does Morelli know about Nicole and her connection to Ramos?"

"No, and I don't want him or anyone to know about Nicole's connection to him. It would be harmful for her."

"I won't say a word." I promised. "Why don't you bring her to live with you? You could keep her safe."

"It's not that simple. I wonder just how safe I could keep her. What kind of life could I give her?"

I went to him and rubbed his shoulder. "You would be able to do a fine job and you know it. And I would help you."


	11. Chapter 11

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER ELEVEN 

My phone woke me from a pleasant slumber. I saw the number it was my mother.

"I've been trying to get you. You went to Paula Gumbazzi's party with Ranger. You're living with Ranger. You were left unconscious with Ranger in his car. What's going on Stephanie? Should I start thinking about calling a caterer? Do you have a ring yet?"

"Mom it was just a party. Um we were hit with stun guns. It was just uh a mugging, it was nothing major. No on the caterer."

"Are you bringing Ranger to dinner tonight?"

I looked over at Ranger who was now awake and watching me with amusement. "Am I bringing Ranger to dinner tonight?" I repeated the question so he could hear it.

"That's what I asked you. You're living with the man. He could come to dinner. I'm sure he has to eat. I'll set an extra place for him."

"Looks like you're having dinner at my parents tonight." I said, trying not to laugh. There was no way to say no to my mother.

"Oh really? What do I get out of this?"

"I don't know what do you want?" I leaned over him and kissed him. "How about a blow job?"

He smiled. "Now?"

"No, not now. After dinner."

"Sure, make me wait."

"It will give you something to think about over dinner."

"While your grandmother is trying to grab my package."

Ranger went to meet Morelli and I decided to work on some searches. I ignored what was in my box. Tomorrow was Monday and it would come quickly enough. I started with Teddy Sanchez. I found the dates he was in prison and the prison that he was assigned to. I continued searching and found that Homer Ramos was in the same prison as Teddy Sanchez. I wondered if there was any chance that these two knew each other more than in passing.

I went onto Rodney Smith. A detailed search of his records and a call pretending I was an attorney got me the information that his business was all left to his brother Luther. Luther of the S & M club.

Looking into Bruzniak Construction some more. I found a database that listed licenses they took out to do construction work. They did work at both properties Marco Sanchez owned and also at the building that housed Grey's Gym and the S & M club. I found a few sites they were currently working other than the Morrison Center. I wondered if they were worth a visit. I knew I should consult Ranger. He would not want me going off on any freelance field trips. Considering what happened last night I was willing to be reined in a little, at least for the time being. I copied the addresses of the sites and printed them for later.

I looked for information about Ken Thomas. He was 45 and from Trenton. He worked for Hennessey Contractors for fifteen years and was laid off two years ago. I actually found his resume online. He must not have been happy at Bruzniak; he seemed to be actively seeking a job. He was divorced with a son in college.

Ranger called and told me he wouldn't be back for lunch and to tell Ella we would not be there for dinner. I still felt weird letting Ella bring me food, but when she offered to bring me lunch it was hard to say no. She's like my mom too.

"We won't be here for dinner tonight." I informed her.

"Okay dear. Going out somewhere special I hope."

"Not really. Just to my parents'."

"Oh." Ella smiled. "That's nice."

Not if you've been to my parents' for dinner.

To Ranger's credit he didn't complain at all on the way to my parents. He was very polite as I introduced him again to my parents and my sister Valerie, Albert and the kids. We were in for the full show tonight.

"Do you want to see my gun Ranger?" Grandma Mazur offered. "I've got bullets in it and everything."

"No guns at the dinner table." My mother commanded.

I could see Ranger trying not to smile.

Valerie, the perfect daughter, helped my mother bring the platters to the table. Mary Alice galloped around the table. Angie sat primly with her hands folded. My father seemed oblivious to the entire situation.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked. Lisa was Albert and Valerie's baby daughter.

"She's napping." Albert told me.

Lucky child.

"Pour the wine." Grandma Mazur commanded. "I need a drink."

"So Stephanie, when did you move in with Ranger?" Valerie wanted to know.

Oh great. I didn't want to play the interview game. "Just this week."

"That seems sudden."

"So, what's for dessert?" I asked.

"Chocolate layer cake." My mother informed me.

I glanced over at Ranger who was actually eating the broccoli that my mother put out. No one ever eats the broccoli. At least he was eating something.

I followed my mother into the kitchen to get a look at the cake.

"Does he get all those muscles from eating vegetables?" My mother wanted to know.

"He works out too." I told her. "And he doesn't eat cake."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled and reached for the dessert plates. My mother would never understand. I wasn't sure I did.

When I got back into the dining room Grandma Mazur was trying to crawl into Ranger's lap. He gave me a look somewhere between help and I'm going to kill you.

"Grandma, come help me cut the cake."

"Can't you cut a cake on your own? I'm busy over here checking your man out."

"This is a really big cake, I need help."

Grandma Mazur shook her head and came to help me. "I like him. You should keep that one."

I ate my slice of cake and was half way through Ranger's before my mother noticed.

"Stephanie, don't eat his cake. You can have another slice."

"He's not going to eat it."


	12. Chapter 12

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER TWELVE 

I knew Ranger went to a meeting with Jude Ames and he took Tank with him. I completed the searches in my box and mapped out the locations of Bruzniak's other construction sites. One was right beside Fennick's deli on Lowman Avenue. I called Lula and asked her to meet me for lunch.

Thinking I could hardly get into any trouble a block away from the office, I told the security guard I was going to grab lunch and I walked out the door.

"You know anything about the construction going on next door?" I asked Lula, after swallowing my first bite of provolone and roast beef.

"It's going to be a day spa. Place used to be a Laundromat." Lula answered.

After we finished eating I followed her outside. "I want to take a look at this construction site."

"What aren't you telling me?" Lula stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's business for Rangeman."

"You doing some detective work?" Lula asked.

"Kinda."

"Does Ranger know about this?"

"I'm going to surprise him."

Lula smiled. "Okay I'm game. If he gonna kill you, I wish I was in your shoes to take the punishment. Let's take a look."

We were hardly subtle walking down the street. Lula was wearing a spandex pink skirt and a pink sweater with a fur collar and three inch heeled pink sandals. From the front the place just looked like a building under construction. Scaffolding and tarps covered the front. A few construction workers in hard hats wandered in and out of the building doing their thing. We walked around to the back and a fence blocked our way.

"Hey, there's a hole in the fence." Lula pointed out. "Someone could fit in that hole and take a look. I'm not gonna be the one on account of I'm wearin' a skirt. I could stand look out though."

I peered through the hole. It was large enough for me to slide my body through. I did not see anyone working behind the building. This side was completely deserted. I could probably take a quick look and run back out without being detected. Probably. It was probably a stupid idea and Ranger would kill me when he found out what I did. Of course I was going to do it. Curiosity always gets the better of me.

"Don't leave me here. Call out if you see anyone." I instructed Lula.

I crawled through the opening in the fence, landing awkwardly on the other side. I heard a tearing sound and I was fairly sure my pants ripped but I didn't stop to look. I saw no one to notice my presence. Not a soul was in sight other than Lula. I stayed to the edges and looked around. It looked like the back of a building that was currently under construction. Building materials were stacked up waiting to be used. I saw storage lockers with locks on them. Several of them were large and looked like small sheds.

I saw a door. I assumed that led to the inside of the building. I rushed past it.

"Stephanie, you better come now." Lula's voice sounded insistent. I ran to the opening and dove threw it.

Men were watching from the road. We ran. I ran all the way back to the Rangeman building. The security guard looked at me oddly when I came in. I realized in addition to panting heavily I had blood on my arm and my pants leg was ripped. My arm did sting now that I noticed it. I must have cut it on the fence. I gave a quick finger wave and took the elevator to the seventh floor to change. Hopefully no one would report me to Ranger immediately.

"What have you been doing?" Ranger found me in the dressing room.

Jeez did the man have the place bugged or what?

"Um, you're not going to like this. But I went to take a look at one of Bruzniak's construction sites. It's right next to Fennick's deli. Just a block away."

"You went by yourself?"

"No, I went with Lula."

"Oh that makes me feel better. How did you cut your arm?"

"I must have done it when I climbed through the fence."

"I assume that's also how you ripped your pants." Ranger was trying not to grimace.

"Yeah."

"I realize that anything I say to you at this point on the subject is just going to aggravate both of us." He kissed me. "Let me see your arm."

My shirt was ripped so it was easy to take a look. "I'll have Ella come up and take care of this for you. She can take you to the hospital if it looks like you need stitches. I have to go talk to Barnes and Tartino."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"I don't know. They called me and asked me to come down and talk to them this afternoon." Ranger looked at his watch. "I should go. Promise me you will stay put."

"Yes I will."

Ella decided I should go to the hospital for stitches. I felt like part of a small parade with Ella, Louis and Tank all escorting me. Two hours and six stitches later we were on the way back to Haywood St. I thought my story about getting caught in the backyard fence was quite convincing. Lucky for me no one working knew me and knew I didn't have a backyard either at my apartment or at Ranger's.

I was wondering if I could convince Louis to stop for donuts when a loud snapping sound jarred the air. I heard it again and the Explorer jerked out of the lane and almost hit a parked car.

"Duck. Cover your heads." Tank called out.

Ella put her body over mine. I realized we were being shot at. Tank and Louis both pulled out guns and peered cautiously out the windows.

"Stay down." Tank warned us. He picked up his cell phone and talked quietly.

We crouched waiting for what felt like an eternity. My neck felt cramped. Cars whizzed by us and finally Tank got out of the vehicle.

"They got the front left tire." Tank announced, getting back in the vehicle. "Ranger and Hal are on their way."

Two Explorers and a Porsche pulled up behind us. Police cars started to arrive on the other side of the road.

Ranger opened up my car door. I stepped out and into his arms.

"I think you have had too exciting a day babe."

"You can say that again." I put my head on his chest and just stood there.

"I'm sending Ella and Louis somewhere safe." Ranger told me when we were back at the apartment. "I would like you to go too."

I knew he was going to do this. He was going to go all security crazy. I would fight him on it. I wasn't going to be locked up.

"Ranger we are supposed to be living together. We're trying to be partners. We can't do that if I'm hiding in a safe house. It's very safe here. I want to be here with you."

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how safe anything is anymore."

"You can't keep the whole world safe."

"I don't want to keep the world safe. Just you and my family."

"I'm not going to the safe house unless you come with me. I want to stay where you are."

Ella came to give us hugs good-bye and she left us dinner.

"I saw Jude today and I think he's hiding something. He was very nervous when I talked to him about the bribes. Tank is going to talk to him with Wendy his wife tonight to see if he can get something more out of him." Ranger told me.

"Do you think it is possible he could have taken a bribe?"

"Anything is possible." His tone was grim.

"What happened with Barnes and Tartino?"

"They wanted to know more about where I was the night Ken Thomas was killed and if I knew him. They asked some questions about the party you and I went to. I think they were on a fishing expedition mostly. They asked me a lot of the same questions I've been asked already."

"Did you tell them about the shooting today?" I asked.

"Yeah I called them, but they don't think it's related."

"You should call Morelli."

"News travels fast, I'm sure he knows."

"I almost forgot." I said. " When I was searching further for Teddy Sanchez, I found out that he was in the same prison as Homer Ramos. When I did my initial search for him one of the newspaper articles mentioned that he may have done some work for the Ramos family. Do you think it is possible that they knew each other?"

Ranger looked at me. "Yes, I do think they know each other. They could be working together. Homer has been on the outs with his family for a while. The feds were worrying about a power play between Hannibal and Alexander. But their fighting is minor. Homer has been planning for a long time. Going to jail is probably just a minor set back for him."

"That is scary to think about." I said. I could still remember Homer standing in my apartment shooting me.

Ranger looked at me and our eyes met. I knew he was remembering the same thing.

"Homer's not getting out of jail for a long time." Ranger assured me.

We were having breakfast when Ranger's phone rang.

"Fuck. When? Where is he?" Ranger stood up quickly a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tank was shot outside his condo this morning." Ranger answered, sounding like he did not quite believe it himself.

"Omigod. Is it bad?"

"He was hit in the shoulder. They are bringing him into surgery now."

"Are you going to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you." I offered.

At the hospital we sat with Wendy, Tank's wife and waited for four hours while they operated. Ranger took and made phone calls. I ran into several people I knew both hospital staff and patients.

Wendy was tiny, about 5 feet three inches. But she seemed to have an attitude about her that said she could hold her own in any situation like I would expect for the wife of a big lug of a man like Tank. I would have been falling apart if I were in her place. She seemed upset, but mostly angry.

"This is all Jude's fault." She told Ranger. "He thought he could bring your men in and they would save his ass. But he was being stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Ranger asked her.

"These men were coming to Jude and offering him money." Wendy said. " They wanted him to look the other way when they brought certain shipments through. He said no, but he let the man keep talking to him and the man got to threatening him. So finally he agreed. Jude thought that if he brought you in that you would never stand for something like that and you would stand up to the criminals. "

"Jude never mentioned this to me." Ranger said.

"No" Wendy said. "He was waiting for you to be approached by them. I guess he figured there was no point in drawing attention to himself."

"How long have you known about this?"

"I guessed that something was going on, but I didn't know for sure until me and Tank bullied it out of him last night."

Tank came out of surgery fine and Ranger went in to see him for a minute. We went back to the Rangeman offices.

I touched his arm. "Tank is going to be fine. Don't worry. It is not your fault."

"Are you a mind reader now?"

I grinned. Good to know I had a little of that ESP thing too. "Maybe sometimes. You are too hard on yourself. Tank would not want you to be blaming yourself. He is not the kind of guy who expects to be taken care of is he?"

"I guess you are right about that."

"Once you told me that if I wanted you to be superman that I should spend a night with you. Maybe you should keep your superhero aspirations in the bedroom."

Ranger laughed. "What are you saying? I should retire and spend the rest of my life pleasuring you?"

"Hmm, that wasn't what I meant but that does sound like fun."

Later that night with a takeout pizza and beer we sat making lists of our clues.

"I think that Smith was running guns through his messenger service on a small time basis to local Slayers. This is how the Sanchez brother got the Slayers hooked on their service. They brought the guns in through Bruzniak construction sites and then the messengers would pick them up from there." Ranger told me.

"But why kill Rodney Smith?" I asked.

"Hannibal or Alexander could have done it because they feel threatened." Ranger said.

"Won't someone else just keep the operation going?"

"I'm sure they will but it may take time to transfer things."

"So Perry Bruzniak must be involved in this somehow. Do you think Ken Thomas knew what was going on?"

"Its very likely. He was a foreman and had run of all the construction properties."

"There was another name on your list, Ken Wesetern. What about him?"

"I think he may have done one or some of the killings. He is a friend of Teddy Sanchez."


	13. Chapter 13

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Ranger was still dressing when I heard a knock at the door. No one ever knocks at his apartment door. I peered through the peephole and saw a woman with dark hair standing in the hall. I opened the door.

"Hello, where's Carlos?" The woman asked cheerfully.

I had no idea who this woman could be. Not sure that I wanted to know. She stood about my height with silky black hair piled on top of her head in an elegant knot. She could be Hispanic. Her eyes and complexion were dark. She wore beige slacks and a rose colored sweater. Her make up and nails were perfect.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She stepped inside, clearly coming inside the apartment. I started to feel like a cat with its fur standing on end. I didn't want my territory encroached upon. Was this really my territory?

"I'm Stephanie."

"Ah," she said, looking me over, "I'm Nelda. Carlos is still here?"

"Yes." I said.

She walked into the apartment like she knew where she was going and headed straight for the bedroom. I couldn't help myself I followed. Okay, I did want to know. Who the hell was this woman? Ranger was sitting on the bed lacing his boots when she walked in and he looked up. He clearly recognized her and didn't mind her entering his bedroom. I was starting to get a weird feeling. And it didn't feel good.

Nelda started yelling in Spanish the minute she saw him. I really wished I could understand what she was saying. When she got next to Ranger she slapped him on the shoulder. Gave him quite a smack too. It was loud I could hear it across the room. He didn't react more than a mildly annoyed look. He finished tying his boots and stood up. They continued to speak in loud voices. Still in Spanish, so I still had no idea what they were saying. Nelda grabbed his arm and tried to shake him, obviously frustrated. Ranger removed her hand and walked away from her. He walked into the sitting room.

I followed him. Nelda followed me.

"Babe, this is my sister Nelda."

His sister? I did feel really relieved she was his sister. At least it wasn't a girlfriend coming out of the woodwork. But why was she yelling at him? I thought my family was crazy. My sister didn't smack me. I wanted to smack Valerie sometimes. But that's another story.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"My mother was shot at this morning." Ranger said. "They are moving her and Nicole to a safe house. Nelda wants to take Nicole."

"Is your mother okay?"

"She's fine, she wasn't hit."

"And Nicole?"

"She's fine, she wasn't in the car when it happened."

"We should take Nicole." I said.

Nelda started yelling in Spanish again.

Ranger said something to her and she shut up. I really need to learn Spanish.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Stephanie." Nelda shook my hand.

Nelda kissed Ranger's cheek said something in his ear, and walked out the door.

"What was she saying to you?" I wanted to know.

"Just now?"

"Yeah."

"She said I was never going to keep a woman if I didn't stop being such an asshole."

I laughed. "Are all your sisters like her?"

Ranger had four sisters. I still had three to meet. If they all stood up to Ranger like that it might be interesting.

"Nelda likes to tell me what to do. She's the oldest."

"Seriously Ranger, I think you should consider bringing Nicole here. I would be willing to go with her to the safe house until this is over. You could come and visit us."

"You would do that?" His eyes widened, and he looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course I would." I don't know why it sounded so right. I was deciding this off the top of my head.

"You haven't even decided if you want to live with me and you're willing to take care of my daughter?"

"Ranger, I love you. I know what my decision is going to be." And I did. I knew what was in my heart. It still scared me, but I knew the truth.

"I love you too. I wish that things were easier for us." Ranger pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know, but it is not your fault." I rubbed his back.

"My sister Nelda could give her a better life than I could. She's married and she has two kids."

"You are her father. You're not starving in the street. You could give her a great life. I think you are afraid."

"I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"How could you? She's your daughter and you love her." I kissed him on the lips.

He pulled me into his arms and held onto me tightly.

That night he booked plane tickets for us for Miami for the day after tomorrow. We were going to fly down and bring Nicole back the same day. Cal and Junior were going to come with us.

I probably should be having a fit of shock thinking about living with a man and his daughter. Especially considering I don't know anything about children. Sometimes I feel like I hardly know anything about this man. But I was learning more and more about Ranger. Actually, I was feeling pretty calm about Nicole coming. It actually felt good to help Ranger work through something for once. I felt like we were making some progress in our relationship as strange as that sounded.

I called my mother and told her I was going away for a day and not to worry if I didn't answer my phone. I would tell her about Nicole when she was here. My mother had a big mouth and the world would know as soon as I told her.

Ranger and I left Tank's hospital room and walked across the garage to the car. Tank was doing better but he was still very groggy from painkillers. He obviously hated being in the hospital and restricted to bed. It would be several weeks before he made a complete recovery from his shoulder wound. He would be released from the hospital tomorrow.

Tank and Ranger argued back and forth about where Tank would go to recover. Ranger wanted Tank to go up to Maine to his safe house and Tank wanted to stay in his condo. Ranger finally won the battle. I knew he would worry about Tank, and having Tank in a safe place would be a relief for him.

Ranger grabbed my arm and stopped me and reached for his gun. I started to panic and then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

I woke up with my hands pinned behind me and with my legs tied together. I felt groggy and struggled to clear my head. I strained my eyes and tried to sit up. I had to rock back and forth to do it.

"Babe."

I looked over and Ranger was similarly tied but his back was leaning against the wall. I tried to scoot over to him. It took a while but I finally did.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think it was a tranq dart." Ranger answered.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking some comfort in his closeness. He kissed the top of my head.

"I think my phone is still in my pants pocket." Ranger said.

"Is it on?"

"No, I shut it off when we went in the hospital."

"Which pocket?"

Ranger bent his knee and indicated a pocket on his inner calf.

I had to sit backwards to get to the pocket and I couldn't see what I was doing so it was difficult to maneuver. Finally I got the phone out.

"Give it to me." Ranger said when I had the phone in my hand.

We twisted around to make the hand off. Ranger turned the phone on and I held my breath when I heard it beep.

"It is calling the office and then they will at least be able to track us." Ranger told me.

The door started to open. Ranger slid the phone behind him.

"Don't you look cozy?" A loud voice boomed out.

I recognized the man from his photo. This was Teddy Sanchez. He loomed over us holding a pistol in his hand. I tried not to cower too much. Craning my neck I peered out the door hoping to get a sense of where we were. Two more men came in, big men with no necks. They stood behind Teddy, blocking the door.

"I really didn't want thing to get this far. You know who I am?" Teddy Sanchez said.

Sanchez stomped his feet. "I asked you a question." He turned to the men, "make him answer."

The no necked men walked over to Ranger and pulled him to a standing position. One held him up and the other punched him in the face. Ranger stood there unflinching. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

"Do you know who I am?" Teddy bellowed.

"I know who you are." Ranger answered quietly.

"Why you want to fuck with me man?"

"I don't know why you say that."

"One contract. All we asked you to do is step away." Teddy said. "You been on Ramos's side all this time haven't you? We tried to scare you away with the murders and the shootings but you are too stupid."

Omigod we were wrong. It wasn't the Ramos Family. It was Teddy Sanchez that killed everyone.

"What are you doing Sanchez?" Perry Bruzniak walked in the room flanked by three huge bodyguards.

"Shut the fuck up." Teddy called out, not bothering to turn around to greet the man.

"I'll say whatever I fucking want to." Perry announced looking the room over. "Hey, there's a cell phone right here. You letting the prisoners make calls?"

Teddy picked up the phone, shut it off and threw it across the room swearing. He said something to one of the bodyguards in Spanish. If I live through this I swear I'm signing up for Spanish classes.

Bruzniak and Sanchez stepped outside leaving the five bodyguards in the room with us. I could hear them arguing but I could not make out any words. I was next to Ranger, but he was still standing. He looked down at me.

"Move over there." He said quietly, gesturing to the other side of the room with his head.

I watched the bodyguards move across the room towards Ranger.

I slid across the room, biting down on my lip so hard it hurt. I heard the first punch and the second. I didn't want to watch but I was afraid they would kill him.

Sanchez came back in the room and they took Ranger out. I wanted to scream but I said nothing. All the men left and I was left alone. They might be somewhere in the building but I could hear nothing. I pressed my ear to the floor, desperate to hear footsteps, voices anything. All I could hear was the dull whir of the electricity humming through the building.

I started crying I couldn't help it. I was so scared and worried about Ranger. I started thinking about Nicole and how we were supposed to pick her up tomorrow. Or maybe it was today I didn't even know how long we were had been in this place.

The door opened and I was scared to look up.

"Stephanie are you in here?" A voice softly called.

It was Hal with Lester and Bobby behind him.

"I'm here."

They ran to me and unlocked the cuffs and untied my ankles.

"They have Ranger." I started crying all over again. "I don't know where they took him. They were beating him."

"We'll find him." Hal assured me.

I was still in shock the next morning when I took the flight with Cal and Junior to Miami. There was no word of Ranger. I didn't want to leave Trenton not knowing he was safe, but we made these plans to pick up Nicole and I didn't know how to change them. It still seemed to me that she would be safer here. Even if Ranger wasn't here the men could keep her safe. I didn't know the men in Miami.

I tried to look like a normal person. I wore a khaki cargos and a blue sweater. But with my bandaged wrists and ankles and bags under my eyes I knew I looked kind of freaky. Before leaving Philadelphia I bought an I love Philadelphia bag and filled it with things I thought a ten year old might like. Okay so they were things I liked but I had no clue what ten year olds were about. My nieces were aliens. One thought she was a horse and the other acted more mature than I did.

Cal and Junior seemed to know where they were going when we got off the plane so I followed them. I wondered if they met Ranger's daughter before. I can't imagine she would be standing there with a name badge on. They actually seemed to recognize the men watching Nicole and her grandmother. They were all sitting on chairs waiting for the planes to come in at the last security checkpoint.

I think I might have been able to recognize Nicole as Ranger's daughter even without context. She had his eyes and his mouth as well as his coloring. Her hair was dark like his and she wore it in a ponytail. She looked at me curiously.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Stephanie."

"Hi." She said, "I'm Nicole, this is my grandma."

"It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand first to Nicole who was surprised but shook it and then to Ranger's mother.

Ranger's mother was a couple of inches shorter than me. She was of indeterminate origin. "Mrs. Manoso it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Stephanie." She greeted me. "Sit, while we wait for your flight. Nicole move over and let Stephanie sit between us"

I sat where I was instructed. The Manosos must all be bossy.

"Where's Carlos?" She asked me.

I wondered what took them this long to notice Ranger's absence. Ella told me to tell them the truth. I was so much better at lying. Couldn't I just say he missed his flight? Got a flat tire. He's at home with the flu? I really don't want to tell his mother and his daughter that he got kidnapped.

"Um, we had a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Mrs. Manoso looked at me sharply.

Nicole leaned towards me. "Is Daddy dead?"

"No." I assured her. How could I assure her of that? It was really hopeful thinking. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I willed them away. Now was not the time to lose it.

"Stephanie, where is Carlos?" Mrs. Manoso looked at me expecting an answer. She didn't resemble Ranger much, but I swear I recognize that expression.

"He's with some men right now and we don't know exactly where he is. The police and his men are looking for him." That sounded a little better than the truth.

Mrs. Manoso pulled money out of her purse. "Nicole, ask Don to take you into the gift shop and go buy yourself a book and some candy."

Nicole put the money in her pocket and stared at us for a minute. I could tell she didn't want to leave, she knew she was getting the brush off. But she reluctantly walked away approaching one of the large men in a suit sitting nearby.

Mrs. Manoso waited until the girl was out of earshot to speak.

"Carlos shouldn't be bringing the girl into his circus of a lifestyle. It won't do her any good to go to New Jersey to watch her father get killed."

"I don't think he's planning that. What's happening now is not his fault. He loves his daughter and he wants to protect her."

"You think he is very glamorous and handsome. I hope that will be of comfort to you when he is dead."

"I will worry about myself thank you." I finally managed to say. This woman was really a surprise.

"You do that. I'm worried about my granddaughter." Mrs. Manoso said.

"She will be protected. You should have more confidence in your son."

"You would tell me what to think of my son?" The woman sounded offended.

"I don't mean to offend you. I am trying to reassure you that Nicole will be safe and so will Carlos. He knows what he is doing and he has a lot of resources in place to provide security." I couldn't believe I was saying this to her.

"I will still worry." Mrs. Manoso said. Some of the stern look did leave her face.

Nicole was quiet at first on the plane.

"What happened to your wrists?" She asked, gently touching one of them.

"I was handcuffed and the handcuffs cut them." I told her honestly.

"My Daddy was kidnapped wasn't he?"

Jeez she was eleven years old and she knew about kidnapping.

"Yes you could call it that." I said.

"Were you with him?" She asked.

"Yes. At first we were together. But they separated us. They found me, but they are still looking for your father."

"Do you think they will find him?"

"I'm sure they will." Okay I was still assuring myself too.

"Why are you sure?" Nicole looked at me.

"Because that is what they do."

"But sometimes they don't find people." Jeez this kid was a real downer. Was Mrs. Manoso filling her head with ideas?

"The police are looking for him, and his men are looking for him. They will find him."

I handed her the bag of goodies from the airport. "Here I got this for you. I don't know what you like."

"Tastykakes?"

"You've never had tastykakes?"

"No, they look good. Are these all-different flavors? I love sweets especially chocolate."

I liked this kid already.

I got her comic books a puzzle book and a map of Trenton.

When we landed I had five messages. Two were from my mother, just wondering what I was doing. Two were from Morelli needing to talk to me. One was from Ranger's sister Nelda wanting to know if we had landed. I wonder how she got my number. Maybe the guys at the office gave it to her.

Cal checked in with the office and there was no word on Ranger. I told them I wanted to see Morelli before we drove to the safe house.

"His house would be okay." Cal informed me.

Morelli met us at the door. I took Nicole and went in followed by Cal. They weren't leaving us alone for a second.

Morelli took a look at us and gave me a puzzled look.

"Hi." He said looking from me to Nicole to Cal.

"Joe this is Nicole and I don't know if you know Cal." I started the introductions. "Nicole this is my friend Joe. He's a police officer."

Morelli was looking curiously at Nicole. Nicole was looking equally curiously at Morelli. I just told her we were stopping by to see a friend of mine who was a police officer.

"Are you really a police officer?" She asked Joe solemnly.

"Yes." Morelli answered.

"Are you going to find my Daddy?"

Morelli looked at me for help.

"Ranger is her father." I told him.

The look on his face was complete shock. You would have thought I told him Martians landed in his backyard. I probably should have prepared him, but who expected her to ask a question like that. I really had a lot to learn about kids.

"There are many officers looking for your father pumpkin." Joe kneeled down in front of her. "Sometimes it takes time to find someone. I know it can be hard to wait."

He walked into the living room and turned on the television and flipped the channels until he found cartoons. "Why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV. I need to talk to Stephanie for a few minutes."

Nicole looked at him with wary eyes and then walked over and sat on the couch. Joe motioned me outside.

"I didn't know Ranger had a daughter. I think I actually feel bad for the man. Why are you taking care of her?"

"I told Ranger I would. She was living in Miami with Ranger's mother and someone shot at his mom. He put them in a safe house. But I talked him into bringing Nicole up here."

Morelli shook his head. "I don't know how smart that was. We were able to take in Marco Sanchez. He had guns at his Trenton restaurant. We also were able to take in Luther Smith and found evidence of ties to Bruzniak Contractors and the Sanchez Brothers. But Teddy and Perry are long gone."

"Do you think they have Ranger?"

"It's very likely one of them does."

"They did not get along very well. I heard them arguing."

"We don't know for sure if they are together."

"Where are you going now?"

"To a safe house."

Morelli nodded. "Good."

"Will you let me know if you hear anything?"

"Yeah."

"May I see your police car?" Nicole asked Morelli as we were leaving.

"I don't drive a police car. I drive an unmarked car."

"I would still like to see it. May I please?"

Joe looked to Cal and me. I didn't see any harm in it and Cal shrugged.

Joe opened up the front door and let her climb in. Cal loomed over them making sure nothing happened. Like that wouldn't be the ultimate irony. To be shot while standing by a police car.

"Why are you so interested in police cars?" Morelli asked her when she got out.

"I want to be a police woman when I grow up. But I hope the cars get better."

Morelli laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

I wondered if the safe house on a private hill was the bat cave. It was an hour outside of Trenton. A secure gate blocked the private road leading up it. It wasn't monstrous, but it was a big house. It had five bedrooms and a separate apartment over the garage that Ella and Louis were using. It was furnished tastefully. I was too tired for much exploring when I first arrived.

The master bedroom that was Ranger's was obvious. In the dressing room I found Ranger's clothes and clothes that Ella must have bought for me. She also did the same for Nicole. I was relieved because I noticed the child came with no luggage.

Barely aware of my surroundings, I ate the meal that Ella prepared and sat with Nicole in front of the television for a while. Lucky for me Ella seemed aware of my distraction and kept up a conversation with Nicole.

Nicole went up to bed.

"You haven't heard anything new about Ranger?" Ella asked me.

"No, nothing." I assumed she was just as much in the loop as I was. It was disheartening to have her asking me questions.

"You did the right thing bringing Nicole here. She is comfortable with you already. I know his family doesn't agree with him having her, but it will be good for him. The three of you can make a family."

I started to cry. I wondered if I was going to see Ranger again. Ella put her arm around me.

"Ranger is going to be fine. You must have confidence. Be strong."

Sure that was easy for her to say.

Ella came in my room in the middle of the night. "Stephanie."

I sat upright. "What's wrong?"

"They found Ranger."

"Is he?" Oh God, I couldn't even say it. I had a lump in my throat.

"He's alive, Lester and Bobby are taking him to the hospital."

"Where is he?'

"Trenton."

"I want to go to him."

"I figured you would. Get dressed and Cal will take you. Junior and Louis and I can stay with Nicole."

I turned on the light and threw on clothes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I decided I would tell Nicole before I left.

I stood over her bed. "Nicole."

"Mmm. What?"

"Nicole. They found your father. I'm going to see him."

"They found Daddy." She sat up straight in bed. "Is he okay?"

"They are taking him to the hospital. I'm going to meet him there. I'll bring him back here. I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Promise you will call me." She pleaded.

I felt for my phone. "I promise." I gave her a hug and left.

It was hours before I could see Ranger. I found out that it was Bobby and Lester who found Ranger. He was at one of Bruzniak's construction sites. They called the police and the police came in and arrested Sanchez and his men. Lenny Bruzniak was still out there.

I finally was allowed to see Ranger as they were getting ready to release him. His face was badly bruised. One eye was almost completely swollen shut. He had a cast on his left hand that went from his hand to his forearm.

I lightly touched his good arm and kissed his lips lightly. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

I called Nicole and let her know that we were on the way back and the extent of her father's injuries. In addition to the broken hand and arm, he had cracked ribs and a concussion.

Once at the house I steered Ranger straight to the bedroom. Nicole was at our heels.

He sat heavily on the bed and reached his uncasted hand to her.

"Daddy. What did they do to you?" She hugged on to him.

"It's okay Nicky." He comforted her.

"Are the bad men who did this to you in jail?" Nicole demanded to know.

Ranger smiled, a painful smile. "Yes."

"Do you want me to call Auntie Linda and Grandma?"

"If you want to."

"I will. You should take a nap Daddy. You don't look good."

Ranger tugged on her ponytail.

"You should lie down and take nap." I agreed after she left.

"I was thinking about a shower."

"A shower? You can barely stand up."

"I've showered in worse condition. Besides you are here. You could help me." Ranger gave me a half smile.

I realized he was kidnapped for days and I'm sure that Sanchez didn't give him a chance to take a shower. If I were in Ranger's position I would want to take a shower too.

"Okay. Let me get something to cover your cast."

I found a plastic bag and I locked the bedroom door. In the shower I think Ranger did better than I did considering he was holding on to me for support. I nearly died when I got a good look at all the bruises on his body.

Tears ran down my face as I gently washed him.

"It is nothing to cry over babe." Ranger told me softly.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you."

I tucked him into bed and I sat until Ranger fell asleep and for a little while after just watching him. Ranger slept for most of the morning. I watched television with Nicole and played a computer game.

When he woke up and we settled him on the couch and we watched movies all afternoon. Ella and Louis went back to their apartment. Cal and Junior were lurking around somewhere. But it was just the three of us relaxing. I wondered if it was a unique experience for them.

I don't know that Ranger really enjoyed Harry Potter. I think he nodded off during most of it. The fact that I made him take a pain killer probably helped him fall asleep. Nicole didn't seem to mind that he wasn't paying attention to the movie. She glanced over at him now and then and looked content that he was there. I think I was familiar with that feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

Who's Watching After Eleven 

Dawn Tracy

The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just borrowing them for fun and pleasure.

Rating: R

Spoilers: HS through EOT CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

I was awakened by a strange sound. I could not identify it. I felt Ranger struggling to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I put my hand on his arm.

"Security breach." Ranger said.

What? I reached for the light on the nightstand. It didn't work.

"This light isn't working." I announced.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the light on Ranger's side. I tried to turn it on. It didn't work either.

"Someone cut the power. Hand me my phone. There should be a gun and a flashlight in the drawer."

Ranger made a call, then another one. "Okay. Do it now."

He handed me the flashlight. "Junior is not answering his phone. Something may have happened to him. Louis is on his way here. Cal spotted someone in the house and is after him."

Omigod. "Nicole. I'll go get her."

"There's another gun in the dressing room."

I didn't want a gun. I turned on the flashlight and ran down the hall. Nicole was standing in the doorway looking petrified.

"Stephanie, what is going on? What is that noise? Why aren't the lights working?"

"Come with me Nicole." I grabbed her hand.

We ran down the hall back into the master bedroom. I ran into the room smack into a large man. Was it Cal? Uh-oh. This wasn't Cal. Nicole screamed.

Ranger came behind him and stunned him. He fell to the ground and we all stood there for a second. Nicole clutched onto my leg. I moved over to Ranger with my arm around Nicole.

"I don't think this guy is alone." Ranger whispered in my ear. "Nicole go in the bathroom and shut the door and lock it." He said louder.

She looked up at him and hesitated. But she ran off into the bathroom. We heard the click of the lock.

I found handcuffs in the dressing room. My hands felt like Jell-O so I was struggling to put cuffs on the man on the floor when I heard footsteps approaching the door. I hoped it was Cal. But I still hurried. Click, I got one wrist. Click; there goes the other one.

"You thought I wouldn't find you but I did." Perry Bruzniak stood at the door holding a gun. "Nice of you to get the kid out of the way. You know Sanchez is a real wimp. Can't do anything for himself. Has to hire a killer. I like to pull the trigger."

I looked up at Ranger. Jeez, had we made it this far only to die at the hands of this madman. This was supposed to be a safe house. I had no idea what Ranger was thinking. His face was as usual expressionless. I wondered if he could pass me the gun without us being killed. I could probably reach Bruzniak's leg before he got off a shot.

"Why do you want to kill us?" I asked, trying to stall for time. "What good will that do you?"

"It will feel good. I think that is a good reason. I'm really pissed and it will feel good."

Oh boy, this guy was really whacko. How did you reason with a crazy person?

"Do you always do things based on emotional motivation?" What the hell I was going to die anyway.

"Listen bitch, I don't need to answer your stupid questions."

I saw Cal and Louis come in behind him. Louis lifted him up and Bruzniak fired his gun once. Cal held a stun gun to his neck. Bruzniak fell unconscious to the floor. I looked around to make sure no one was shot.

Cal cuffed Bruzniak and I went to tell Nicole to come out of the bathroom. She ran out and hugged Ranger and held onto my hand. I looked up our bedroom ceiling had a bullet hole in it.

Ranger didn't want anyone staying at the house. He sent Nicole to stay with his sister and the rest of us went back to Haywood St. I didn't agree with sending Nicole away but he was in a state and there was no arguing with him.

"Do you want to go stay with your parents? Or with Morelli?" Ranger asked me when we were finally alone back at his apartment.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere." I sat down on the couch next to him. "I think this is finally over with. We can relax now."

"I thought I could keep us safe and look what happened."

"Look what happened. Nothing. We were able to stop them. Sure it was scary but we stopped them. Are you going to send everyone away and go live by yourself on a mountain?" Ranger didn't say anything. I put my arm around him. "If you go to that mountain I'll just follow you. Your men like me and they are very good at finding people."

"You would too." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yup."

"It was my sister." Ranger said, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nelda gave away our location. A man called her and told her that he was one of my men and he needed the address of the safe house. I always told her that she should never give out the address, but she was worried and thought something was wrong so she told him. It was Bruzniak's man who called."

"How did they get past the alarm?"

"Any alarm is penetratable. Before they came to us they killed Jude Ames."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"So this means that the Ramos family had nothing to do with it?"

"I still think Homer had something to do with it. We were brought to Homer's old condo. I don't that the Sanchez brothers knew about Nicole unless it was through Homer. I think Homer is aligning with the Sanchez brothers to get revenge against the rest of the Ramos family for testifying against him."

"Did you talk to the police about that?"

"Yeah. And my contacts with the F.B.I."

"Do you think that we will have more trouble from Homer Ramos?"

"We're not going to go back to work at the Morrison Center." Ranger said. "My lawyer is going to help Wendy get out of the contract. I don't think Homer had anything against me personally. I think it was just convenient that we had a prior relationship and some relatives in common. I'll still be cautious where he is concerned. But I think it is over."

"What about Nicole?" I asked. "You're not really going to leave her at Nelda's are you?"

"I don't really want to do that. Nicole is going to a good school in Miami. It is a private school and she can attend until she is in high school. I'd like her to continue going there."

"Maybe she could come here to visit you more. Maybe in the summertime." I suggested. "Ranger, you're not really hurting for money are you?"

"No, why do ask?"

"I think you should buy another house." I knew he was not going to feel safe in that house again.

"Buy a house?" He sounded surprised.

"That house we were staying in, that was the Bat cave wasn't it?"

"If there was ever anything to be called the bat cave it was."

"I think we should find a house that is secure but not quite so isolated. Nicole needs kids to play with when she comes to visit. There is something to be said for having neighbors to look out for you. They notice things like prowlers"

"You are really serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Then I think you should help choose the house." He finally said. "I'll call my real estate agent."

A house? Choosing a house with Ranger? "Is that what you really want?"

"I want to have a place where I can go to sleep at night and wake up with you and we don't have to worry about being murdered in our sleep. We could live here, but I think a house would be a better option long term. I'd love nothing more than to buy a house for you."

Ranger leaned over and cupped his good arm around my neck and kissed me. The kiss deepened. I felt myself getting aroused and I pulled away. I knew he wasn't up to any more excitement. He had a cast on his arm.

Ranger gave me the wolf smile. "Let's go in the bedroom." He kissed my neck.

"Are you feeling okay? Your arm."

"Wait until you see how good I am one handed." He purred in my ear. "And my mouth still works."

Oh boy.


End file.
